


Rumpus

by Tuesdays



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, American Football, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheerleaders, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Entrapdak, No Beta, OOC, Rumpus, Slow Burn, Super pal trio, Tags May Change, all of them - Freeform, best friend squad - Freeform, dumb jock!Adora, first fic, let’s go lesbians, mini hiatus, modern au - high school, snarky artist!Catra, stupid dumb gay babies, titty out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdays/pseuds/Tuesdays
Summary: “Hey.”“Hi.”“I could use a story.”—Adora expects her senior year to be a breeze. Play football, get good grades, go to prom, etc. But life is never easy for her, as she learns in chemistry in the form of her new assigned lab partner.ORA high school fling turns itself on its head, because nothing ever goes their way.ORAdora falls in love and it wrecks her fragile gay heart.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 161
Kudos: 489





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my very first fic (minus the ones I made when I was like 12). I got a quote from a movie stuck in my head and lo and behold, this mess popped out.  
> I can’t get over She-Ra or catradora because I’m a gay disaster!!  
> This might seem out of character for most and I understand if that ain’t your cup of tea, but I wanted to try something and it just snowballed into hell.  
> Fair warning that each chapter will be pretty long! I’m working on editing down a lot but it’s a doozy.  
> This fic is a soft love letter to some of my favorite fic authors on here. Thank you for inspiring me <3
> 
> This fic will delve into some Deep Shit, but I will place warnings in the beginning of those chapters.  
> Also, don’t expect these author notes to have any sort of good grammar because I can only word for so long at my shitty retail job and plunk this out that when I get here I’m exhausted
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> -Twosday

_17th_

She knows she should be used to this, what with being a senior and all, but Adora can’t stop her groaning when the alarm on her phone blares. First day is always a drag and she’d skip it if she could.

  
After shoveling down her cereal and brushing her teeth, she’s driving herself and Glimmer to their absurdly large high school. She’s given her schedule and she’s off.

  
She skids into 4th period just as the bell rings and is relieved to see that her teacher isn’t there. She trips on someone’s stool on the way to her seat.

  
“Watch it, blondie,” a voice hisses and Adora turns to apologize.

  
She immediately freezes.

  
She knows those eyes, she does. A recall of shrieking laughter and rolling in the dirt. Years of football and her general short term memory will never get rid of the memory of the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen. Best friends with the troubled kid.  
To be fair, she was a troubled kid back then, too.

  
All it took was one day to break two little girls’ hearts. She can still feel the dull ache in her chest.

  
She realizes she’s probably staring and opens her mouth again to apologize when their teacher breezes in.

  
“Alright guys take your seats!”  
  
-

Chemistry lab partners are usually picked, but because the teacher’s a hard ass and the universe is unforgiving, Adora is left trying to make awkward small talk with the semi-punk girl who looks at her with those stupidly beautiful eyes full of disinterest.

  
The teacher allows them to greet their assigned partners and Adora approaches the girl.

  
Before she can even think of what to say, the other girl starts.

“Look blondie, I gotta pass this class.”

Adora is taken aback. There’s no recognition in those eyes. They seem almost empty. But she immediately glares back at the girl.

  
“What? And I don’t?”

  
“I didn’t say that.”

  
“You were thinking it.”

  
They glare at each other until Adora deflates, pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
“Can we just tolerate each other for the sake of this grade?”

  
The girl stares at her for a moment before sighing, pulling her phone from her pocket and handing it to the blonde.

  
They exchange numbers, Adora saving the new contact under ‘Catra’, and don’t speak the rest of class.

-

“I’m gonna die, Bow.” Adora whines to the boy as she shoves books into her locker. She gave him the quickest rundown she could, given that there was only a five minute passing period.

  
“Aw hey, it’s not so bad! She’s in AP history with me and she seems smart so that’s good, right?” Bow squeezes her shoulder, trying his best to make light of the situation.

  
“I guess. But it seems like she doesn’t remember me. And she’s different now. She’s way meaner.” She shuts her locker roughly, leaning her head against the cool metal.  
  
“People change, Adora. It’s been years.”

  
“I-I know.”

  
“Just talk to her. Thing’s will work out. And you know Glimmer and I got your back!” Bow says enthusiastically, giving his friend’s shoulder another squeeze.

  
“I’ll try. Thanks Bow.” Adora replies with a small smile.

  
“No worries. See you at lunch, cap!”

-

Adora’s making her way through the large cafeteria, one of the benefits of going to a rich school. She smiles brightly when she catches sight of lavender hair and quickly makes her way over.

  
A chorus of “hey”s greet her as she plops down in her seat. Glimmer immediately drops her head on her arm.

  
“What?”

  
“Bow said-“

  
Adora cuts her off with a groan, taking a large bite of her lunch.

  
“We’re here for you.”

  
“I know.”

  
She looks over as Mermista appears with Perfuma.

  
“Adora, thank god,” Mermista starts as she flops down unceremoniously in her seat, “Will you please tell this hippie that Shakespeare is a _fucking_ nightmare to read?”

  
Perfuma scowls at her language, seating herself next to Seahawk.

  
“Shakespeare is a nightmare.” Adora echos, taking another bite of her sandwich.

  
“But he wrote such beautiful things! Words full of love! Seahawk agrees with me, right?” Perfuma begs her friend.

  
“Well, I,” Mermista glares daggers at her boyfriend, “do not.”

  
Perfuma sighs as they all laugh.

  
Bow gently nudges Adora with his elbow, giving her a silent but questioning look. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

  
“Alright, what’s going on?” Mermista asks, planting her elbows on the table.

  
“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on! Everything’s good! I’m fine!” Adora tries her best to remain cool despite her voice raising an octave with each word.

  
She feels a hand on her wrist and glances up at Perfuma’s gentle eyes. “We know you, Adora. Something’s on your mind. Want to talk about it?”

  
The jock shakes her head, “Not now, but thanks.”

  
Perfuma seems satisfied with the answer, dropping her hand.

  
They all go back to chatting, occasionally pulling Seahawk back to their table to avoid a fire alarm on the first day.

_21st_

Catra seems surprised when Adora slides her worksheet over for checking. She hums in amusement as she looks over the jock’s work.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
“C’mon Weaver, what?”

  
Catra stiffens at the name, but regains composure as she shrugs, “Just didn’t know you could do these types of equations in your head.”

  
Adora scoffs, “Because I’m a dumb blonde jock, right?”

  
“It has nothing to do with your desire to ram into and punch gross sweaty people and give yourself concussions.”

  
“So what is it then? And I never punch people!”

  
“It’s your dumbassery. And tell that to the guy you bowled over in the Horde.”

  
Adora slams her book shut, grumbling, “He started the fight. Quit being so quick to make assumptions.”

  
Catra quirks an eyebrow, a smirk splitting her face, “Don’t act like you haven’t made your assumptions about me, princess.”

  
“Yeah, that you’re an asshole.”  
  
Adora sees the girl’s façade break for a moment. Before she can take it back, Catra slinks out of her stool, shoving the worksheet into her chest as the bell rings.

  
“See you in seventh.” She practically growls before wordlessly stalking out the room.

-

Bow’s laying on the couch, Glimmer balancing on the armrest as Adora continues to go over the names of the new recruits from her place on the floor.

  
“How’s it going? Y’know, with your lab partner?” Bow asked innocently, writing down the names of the recruits that made good impressions.

  
“We’re gonna have to switch some things up. Lonnie makes for a hell of a safety, and that freshman, Frosta, has potential. The transfer, Scorpia, would be a good center.”

  
“Come on, Adora! Give us something here. We just noticed you’re grumpier.” Glimmer says and sets her phone down, looking at her friend with genuine worry.

  
Adora sighed, “She’s just…difficult. Like, I’m Neptune and she’s Pluto. We’re so far apart and she still gets in my orbit.”

  
“Dude, you gotta lay off the NASA documentaries,” Bow laughs.

  
“Can’t help it. Space is cool,” she shrugs, “Catra is just herself. Even when we were babies, I remember she was a wild kid.”

  
Glimmer stares down at her friend from her spot on the couch. “I don’t know, Adora. I don’t want to see you get hurt, especially by a girl.”

  
“Ditto,” Bow agrees, stretching his arms above his head, “But you’ve got big puppy energy so I know you’re not gonna drop it.”

  
“I know you guys are worried, but I’ll be okay.” Adora smiles up at her friends, knowing they have her back.

  
Then she frowns and smacks Bow’s knee, “And don’t call me that!”

  
Glimmer and Bow laugh as she grumbles, but it’s not long until she joins in their laughter.

_24th_

“Hey Adora.”

  
Goosebumps rise up her skin. She closes her locker, tugging on the latch to make sure it’s locked before turning her attention to the girl that called her.

  
“What’s up?”

  
“Are you free this Tuesday?”

  
Adora mentally checks her schedule, “I’ve got practice, but afterwards I’m clear. Why?”

  
Catra shifts her weight off the lockers, instead rocking a bit on her feet.

“We’ve got a stupidly long assignment due on Friday. I was thinking we could just finish ‘em together,” she pauses, then adds, “unless you’re too busy getting your head bashed in.”

  
Adora sighs loudly through her nose. “What do you do that for?” She asks.

  
“Do what?”

  
“ _That_. That insulting me thing. I’m sorry if I offended-“

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Catra abruptly says, cutting her off.

  
“Catra please-“

  
But she’s already walking away, looking over her shoulder, “Meet me at the library on 11th.”

  
Against her better judgement, she blurts out “What time?”

  
“6:30,” and then she’s gone.

  
Adora sighs for what feels like the millionth time.

_25th_

Practice goes as well as it can with new recruits. Adora makes a mental note to host more hangouts with the team to help them bond.

  
Bow slaps a hand on her shoulder as they head to the locker rooms. “Hey, coming with the rest of us for pancakes?”

  
“Hey! Don’t forget to throw away your trash!” She yells out to the rest of the team then deflates a little, “Nah, I have a chem thing I have to do. I’m meeting with Catra in like a half hour.”

  
“Oh damn, you guys are hanging out outside of class?” Bow bites his lip nervously as Glimmer approaches them, flanking the other side of Adora.

  
“Honestly, I’m putting up with it so I have it done before Friday’s game.”

  
“I thought you guys hated each other.” Glimmer bristles at the mention of the punk girl.

  
“You know I don’t really hate people. I thought she hated ME but sometimes it’s like I see the real her. But then when she talks to me it’s a snarkfest."

  
“Well then maybe try getting to know her a little. Just, try not to kill each other, okay?” Bow says in good humor.

  
Adora shrugs, smiling, “No promises.”

  
Glimmer and Bow share a look of concern over her shoulders.

-

“What are you reading?”

  
Adora jumps in her seat, howling as she hits her knee against the desk. She’s happy she rented one of the study rooms so no one could shush her painful cry. She turns to Catra, ignoring her heated cheeks.

  
“Do you always sneak around like a cat?”

  
“Hmm, not always. You just bring it out of me, princess.” Catra practically purrs, not helping the blonde’s blush in the slightest. “You didn’t answer my question, blondie.”

  
Adora rolls her eyes, holding up her book.

  
“Hamlet? Didn’t peg you as a fan of old English poetry.”

  
“Do I even wanna ask what you were expecting?” Adora asks, pinching the bridge of her nose to prevent a headache.

  
“Honestly, I’m surprised you can read,” Catra quips as she sits across from the jock, pulling out her textbook.

  
They work in relative silence, Adora occasionally checking her phone to make sure they don’t hog the study room. She notices the couple texts from Bow and decides to bite the bullet.

“What do you do for fun?”

  
“Are you saying I’m not having fun right now?” Catra deadpans.

  
Oh man, Adora is going to fight her. “Ha ha. I’m serious. You do things besides be mysterious and mope, yeah?”

  
Catra’s upper lip twitches, her teeth glinting. “I don’t mope.”

  
Adora’s secretly glad she got under her skin, but the feeling is washed away by genuine curiosity. “Yeah, okay. So, what do you like to do then?”

  
She notices the way the other bristles a bit before the words sink in. She relaxes, rapping her long fingernails on the hardwood table. “I like art. Photography, poetry, painting, y’know?” She sinks into herself a bit, “I do a lot of the photography for the school this year. For the website and yearbook or whatever.”

  
That piqued the jocks interest, “Really?”

  
“What? Think I’m too bitchy to hold a camera?”

  
“No no Catra that’s-,” she smiles, “That’s really cool. And impressive.”

  
“Yeah? I mean, yeah, I guess. Being captain of the football team is cool, too. If being around meatheads who throw a ball is your thing.”

  
Adora can only laugh through her thanks. With the tension dissolved, they chat idly while finishing their assignments until the blonde’s alarm signals the end of their allotted time.

  
As they leave the library, Adora stops and yells out “Hey!”

  
Catra turns to look at her, head slightly tilted.

  
She feels stupid, so she says the first thing that pops into her head. “Truthfulness to life, both fantasy life and factual life, is the basis of all great art.”

  
Catra quirks her brow, “What?”

  
If she wasn’t cradling books in her arms, she would’ve slapped herself. “Um, it’s a quote. From, uh, Maurice Sendak. He wrote my favorite childhood book, Where the Wild Things Are.”

  
The brunette just blinks slowly. They stared at each other for a few moments. Adora feels her cheeks heating and goes to turn away to hide her face when Catra yells out “Ribs, by Lorde. It’s my favorite song.”

  
They smile at each other before going their separate ways.

-

Glimmer bugs her about her outing while Bow helps Angella in the kitchen. Adora does her best to keep from smiling.

_31st_

When they get their grades back, Adora can’t help but cheer a little. She grins back at Catra, who’s mouth twitches up into a smile. Their teacher finishes the lesson early, and Catra seats herself on the lab table. The blonde quickly checks her schedule before shoving her planner in her bag.

  
“We’ve got an exam in two weeks.”

  
“Fuck. That means we have to study.”

  
“I mean, we don’t have to do it together if you don’t want-“

  
“That’s not what I said.” The brunette looks at her pointedly. Something clicks in Adora’s head.

  
“Well, I’m usually in the weight room during study hall if you wanna get a head start and go over some stuff. We can always meet up at your place or mine one weekend.”

  
She notices the way the other tenses, heterochromatic eyes shifting to the ground before speaking. “Your place. Let’s study at your place.” She speaks quickly.

  
Adora tilts her head slightly but nods. “Yeah, okay. Let me know.”

  
They finish packing up as the bell rings, and Catra walks backwards towards the door as she says “I’m in the computer room or in one of the art rooms during study hall.”

  
Adora jots down a mental note just as Catra says “Good luck with your game.” She looks up but sees she’s gone, and wonders how on earth someone can move so fast.

She smiles all the way to lunch.


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s trying her best.
> 
> Catra’s revealing a bit more of herself.
> 
> The best friend squad is concerned.
> 
> Letting Kyle join the football team may have been a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I promised myself I was gonna post this later in the week, but I had the day off and decided to edit this chapter.
> 
> Of course I ended up finishing it so here is!
> 
> I want to thank any of y’all who’ve left kudos, comments, or even bookmarked this! It’s super encouraging to see people caring about something you’ve poured your time into.
> 
> There’s a million directions I could take this, but I’ve picked one that I’m (loosely) sticking to and this chapter definitely solidifies it.
> 
> Again, this chapter is long so I apologize if long fics aren’t your thing! I used to draw mini comics and I know how to create a storyline for art, but it’s a little harder to do so with writing.
> 
> This chapter also had no beta so I apologize for any grammatical error and/or weird spacing (still figuring out ao3 ngl).
> 
> Still, I hope you’ll stick around!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Twosday

_2nd  
  
_

Of course the first lab experiment ends with Adora being sent to the nurses’ office. To be fair, neither her nor Catra knew that the Bunsen burner was going to ignite the table.

Some idiot from last period didn’t think to clean up the debris. Still, her teacher fussed over the small burn it gave Adora’s hand.

“Wait up!”

The football captain turned to see her lab partner jogging to her in the hallway.

“Shouldn’t you be finishing the lab?”

“Not when my lab partner is hurt so badly she might pass out in the hallway before the nurse can save her.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “It’s barely a burn.”

“Tell that to Ms. Smith. She’s so worried about the school’s golden girl.”

“You just wanted to get out of class, Weaver.”

Catra just smirks.

-

“What’s with the bandage?”

Adora should’ve known she couldn’t hide the unsightly wrapping from her friends.

“I’m okay, Perfuma.”

Mermista grabs her hand anyways, causing Adora to hiss. “You’re okay, huh? Didn’t you come from chem?” Her deep blue eyes seemed to gleam at that fact, “Did you get into a fight with Catra?!”

Perfuma’s eyes widened, “Oh Adora, I know you’re a football player but it’s not nice to fight!”

Adora rolls her eyes and wriggles out of Mermista’s grasp as Seahawk, Bow, and Glimmer set their lunches down on the table. “No, I didn’t get into a fight. We accidentally set the table on fire and I burned myself.”

Perfuma nods, ruffling through her bag, “I may have some oils that will help with healing.”

Seahawk gawks at his friend before gently shaking her by the shoulders, “That’s amazing! I’ve only lit the table on fire twice but look at you go!!”

All of them laugh besides Mermista, who groans at her boyfriend’s actions.

“I don’t get her though.” Adora admits, picking at her sandwich.

“What don’t you get?” Frosta, their newest addition to the group, asks as she flops down across from Glimmer.

“Catra.” Bow, Glimmer, and Adora reply in unison.

“She’s kind of a bi-”

“LANGUAGE!” Perfuma reminds the freshman

“…big meanie” Frosta finishes, rolling her eyes when she sees the flowery cheerleader nod in approval.

Still, Adora can’t help it. She can feel she’s slowly chipping away at the punk girl’s exterior walls. She just hopes they can at least get along while they’re stuck with each other.

She’s so wrapped up in her thoughts she doesn’t notice Mermista’s concerned look.

_7th_

Adora does her best to mentally go over math equations she learned while she works on her pull-ups. Just as she’s finishing off she hears someone speak.

“Hey Adora.”

She nearly loses her grip on the bar, pulling herself up all the way so her pelvis rests against the bar. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

She can’t help but notice the way Catra’s eyes slightly widen as they roam up her arms, making their way up to her face. She blinks and the awestruck expression is gone, replaced with a smirk, making the jock wonder if she imagined it.

“You told me you’d be here during study hall.”

“Oh, right.” Adora drops down, fishing her water bottle from her bag, “Do you have to sneak up on me every time though?”

Catra’s smirk only grows wider as the jock gulps down her water. “Yes, I do.”

Adora rolls her eyes. “So, what did you need?”

“Well, we have that test coming up. And we have to finish that lab report.”

“I told you, we can study at my house.”

“Yes princess, I know, but I’m not about to do a lab report on top of studying on the same day.”

The blonde grimaces, she definitely has a point. “How about we meet up at the library again? I’m free after practice on Thursday, then we can study on Sunday?”

The brunette nods, “That works. See ya in class.” She pushes the door to leave but instead turns to face her, “Oh, and Adora?”

“Hm?”

“You’re the football captain. You can do way more than 50 pull-ups.”

Adora drops her water bottle.

“Wait, were you watching me the whole time?”

Catra shrugs, signature grin on her face. She winks her one golden eye as she pushes the door, leaving Adora confused.

  
_11th_

Adora enters the library with the grace of a baby gazelle, huffing. She’s thankful for the little café that’s connected to it. Her exhaustion was slowly creeping up on her, making her late to her meeting with Catra.

She scanned the café, spotting the girl. She was about to make her way over when she notices the girl was drawing in a sketchbook. She would stare out the window for a moment, then go back to sketching.

Adora couldn’t help but notice the way the sunlight highlighted her hair. It looks so soft and the blonde had an overwhelming urge to run her fingers through it.

She was knocked out of her stupor when a gentleman cleared his throat. She mentally slapped herself, forcing the gay away as she plops down in the seat across from her lab partner.

Catra jumps, closing her sketchbook and nearly dropping her pencil. Her eyes showed her panic before relaxing, offering the jock a lazy grin. “Hey, Adora. Took you long enough.”

The girl groans, “I’m sorry. I slept past my alarm and Micah needed help with figuring out the game schedule.”

Catra hums, pulling out her half finished lab report from her bag. “Micah?”

Adora copies her actions, “Oh yeah, Micah. He’s the football coach, but it feels weird to call him coach outside of games.” She sets her lab report on the table and stands, “I’m gonna grab some coffee. My brain still isn’t fully awake.”

The brunette nods, going back to sketching while Adora gets in line. She glances back a couple times while in line, catching the girl in the same moment as before.

She looked so, small. But big at the same time, in her element with a pencil in her hand. She could feel her heart sputter in her chest and was quick to look away to order her iced coffee.

She physically restrained herself from looking over at Catra. It was creepy and weird and they weren’t even friends!

…She couldn’t help it.

She caves, sneaking another look. She almost jumps when she sees the blue and gold of Catra’s eyes staring at her. The girl quickly looks away. Maybe it was a trick of light, but she swore she could see her pink tinted cheeks.

“Adora?” the barista calls out.

She snaps out of it, clumsily grabbing her drink and straw and going back to the table. She felt like her limbs were too long and was scared of them getting tangled as she sat back down, taking a sip of her drink. “So, where did you leave off?”

“I didn’t get very far.” Catra slides her paper over, looking at everything but Adora. She clears her throat and then looks up, “What about you?”

“Got just as far as you did.”

They get to work, stealing glances at each other and occasionally bumping arms reaching over each other to correct something.

Almost an hour and a half later, they had gotten their reports done. Adora stretches her arms out before leaning back, cracking her back against the chair. “I’m beat. I’m glad we did this today.”

She looks over at Catra, whose eyes tear away from the blonde’s exposed toned stomach. “Yeah. So, Saturday?” She asks as she’s packing her stuff away, already on her feet.

Adora takes the time to drop her garbage in the bin before following Catra out. “Yeah, I’ll text you my address tonight.”

The punk girl merely nods as she walks away. Adora just sighs, pulling out her keys.

_13th_

  
“Adora? Are you having a friend over today?”

The girl shoots out of her desk chair, climbing up the stairs and tripping at the top. She catches herself on the wall and shouts back “Yeah! I’ve got the door, thanks Angella!”

She opens the door, breath catching as she watches the way Catra looks at her. “Hey, Adora.”

“Hey, Cat. Ra. Catra. Come in.”

She allows the grinning girl inside, grateful that she takes off her shoes at the door so she doesn’t have to say it.

“Oh hello! I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” Angella glides down the stairs with the grace of a queen, smile welcoming.

“Angella, this is Catra.” Adora motions to her lab partner, who holds her hand out towards the woman.

They shake hands, and Adora is pleased that Catra decided not to be a brat for once.

They exchange pleasantries, Angella complimenting the brunette’s hair before going back up to her office. Adora thanks the deities that Micah and Glimmer are out right now.

Adora leads the girl into the basement.

“Woah,” Catra gasps.

The basement was free reign for Adora and Glimmer. Plush blankets lay bunched up on a futon. Their tv housed a number of cables connecting to their game consoles, with a shelf neatly stacked with games. A couple bean bag chairs housed the controllers. Underneath the desk that was tucked against the wall was a mini fridge, stocked with sugary drinks Glimmer loved to buy.

But what seemed to catch Catra’s attention was the guitar on its stand next to a piano. Her eyes sparkling, she made her way towards the guitar. Gold and white, she gently touched the strings with her nail, smiling so softly Adora swore her stomach twisted itself into knots.

“You play?”

“Uh, just the guitar. Glimmer and Angella play the piano.”

Catra nods, turning to Adora. “Should we start?”

Adora chokes on air, “Um, yeah!”

She set Catra up on the futon, sitting on one of the beanbags and taking out her textbook and notes.

-

They’re nearly two hours in before Catra shoves her book on the floor, groaning loudly. “I’m gonna get a migraine. I fucking hate chemistry,” she says as she burrows into the futon, sprawled out like a cat.

Adora laughs, picking up the book and putting it back next to Catra. “You’re being dramatic.” She says, sinking out of the beanbag and lays on her back on the plush rug.

Catra pops her head over the edge of the futon. “Hey, Adora?”

“What’s up?”

“Are you, like, adopted?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I don’t look much like Angella and Micah or Glimmer huh?” She shifts onto her side, picking at the rug, “But yeah. I don’t call ‘em mom and dad, since they adopted me only a couple years back.”

Catra digs her painted nails into the soft cushion, glancing off to the side.

“They seem nice...” she practically whispers and Adora smiles brightly.

“Yeah, they are. Glimmer too. They’re all protective.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing. Couldn’t be me,” the brunette snorts.

Adora shakes her head but laughs along “Hey! Be nice!”

“Sorry blondie, that’s not in my vocabulary.” She grins at her once more, “What time is it?”

Said blonde props herself up on her elbows, pulling her phone from her hoodie’s pocket, “Uh, 6:33”

Catra untangles herself from the futon, hurriedly shoving her book and notes away. “Fuck, fuck” she mumbles, jumping off her perch and nearly stepping on Adora as she pulls her charger out of the outlet.

Adora springs up, automatically reaching out to grab the other’s shoulder. “Hey, woah, slow down.”

She feels the punk girl flinch under her touch, pulling herself roughly away from her while shoving her phone in her pocket. The taller girl gets the message, dropping her hand and taking a step back.

“I have to get home. She’ll kill me if I’m late again.”

Adora nods, choosing not to comment on the panic in her voice.

“Okay.”

Catra slows her maniac shoving of papers in her bag, looking over to the jock with her usual hardened stare, but her eyes were soft. “Walk me out? I don’t have time to get lost in your big ass mansion.”

Adora can’t help her grin and nods once more, walking the girl up the stairs.

The garage door opens. Glimmer, Micah and Bow stumble in laughing and chanting, arms full of pizza boxes and drinks.

“Pizza! Piz-oh, hey!” Bow draws attention to the two girls, the shorter one immediately tensing up.

Glimmer looks between the two, her eyes narrowing at Catra and giving Adora the hey what the fuck? look.

“Adora, I didn’t know you were having a friend over!” Micah seemed to not sense the tension, putting down the pizza boxes on the dining table.

“We’re not-” she stops and restarts, “This is Catra, she’s my lab partner in chem. Catra, this is Micah, Bow, and Glimmer.”

“Ah well, hello Catra! What a cool name. Do all kids have such cool names these days? Or did I start the trend with my Glimmer?”

“Daaaad,” Glimmer tears her glare away from the two, setting her boxes down alongside her father’s.

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Micah,” Catra says with a tentative smile, pointedly ignoring the other two, “but I’m running late. Can’t break my curfew.”

“I see, I’d offer you a slice,” the bearded man gestures to the boxes, “but She-Ra here can fish three boxes alone.” Bow laughs, nudging Glimmer who cracks a smile.

Adora rolls her eyes, blushing as she guides Catra outside before they can embarrass her more.

Catra tilts her head towards the blonde, “She-Ra?”

An exaggerated sigh, “It’s a nickname. Some warrior princess? Angella called me that once when she saw me play and it sorta stuck.”

The brunette laughs, high pitched and sugary sweet, “So I wasn’t too far off with calling you princess then, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Catra grins and readjusts her bag before setting off. She stops and turns, “Hey.”

“Hey?”

“Hercules. It’s my favorite movie.”

Adora lets it sink in before smiling, “Huh, that’s surprisingly cute.”

“Yeah, I’m full of surprises, princess.” The artist snorts, walking off and giving her lab partner a wave.

Adora laughs through her nostrils, watching the girl for a moment before heading back inside. She locks the front door and turns to see Bow whistling, not making eye contact while Glimmer glares at her.

“Do you have to be so obvious?”

“Are you gonna tell me why she was in our house?”

Adora shrugs, “Just studying.”

Glimmer’s expression softens at her, feeling as though she was being too harsh. “I’m glad you’re not at each other’s throats, at least.”

The jock wraps an arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze. “Thanks Glim.” The other girl hugs her around her waist, grinning at her.

Bow thrusts himself into their hug, causing all three to laugh.

“Best friend squad hug!” He exclaims, making them all laugh harder.

“Come on kids! Pizza’s gonna get cold!”

_17th_

  
Catra startles at the art room door opening, nearly stroking her brush against the canvas and ruining her work.

“Hey,” Adora waves, chuckling at the artist’s reaction, “Looks like I can sneak up on people, too.”

“I’m surprised, considering you have the grace of a big dopey dog.”

“Oh shut up,” the jock sits herself on a stool, watching Catra turn back and work on her piece.

“Did you do all of that just now?”

The girl shakes her head, “I started yesterday, hoping I can finish it by the end of this week.”

“It’s beautiful,” Adora comments, taking in the details. It’s a panther, eyes glinting and mouth semi-open, showing off its sharp teeth.

“Thank you.” Catra says without her usual smug tone, blushing faintly as she continues painting. “Did you come here to gawk or did you need something?”

“Told me you’d be here during study hall.” She echoes the words Catra used on her in the weight room, smirking. The other rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“Shut it, blondie. I’m actually glad you’re here.”

“Oh are you?”

“It’s not because I like you.”

“Aww.”

“I need a favor.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“I’ve got a paper for AP lit. I need someone to look over it. I’d ask Entrapta but she’s only good with numbers and Scorpia-”

“She’s a mindless jock like me, right?”

Catra laughs, “Right, but it seems like you still have half a brain cell and I don’t know who else to ask.”

Adora just snorts, hopping off the stool. “Yeah no problem. I’ve got practice all week but I can swing by your place to pick it up on my way back.”

Catra stiffens, her grip tightening on her brush as she looks at the ground.

Adora picks up a dry erase marker, turning her back to the other while she uncaps it. She hopes Catra feels safer this way. She doodles on the white board.

“I’ll stay in the car, you can just run it out to me and I’ll be out of your hair.”

She finishes, putting the marker back and facing Catra. She smiles and it’s enough for the tension to drop from her hands.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay, I’ll see ya in seventh.” Adora waves, beaming as she leaves.

Catra sees the crude little doodle of the solar system and chuckles.

_22nd_

  
“Sooo, you and Catra seem to be getting along eh?” Bow elbows Adora, the two taking a short breather from practice.

“I guess, but I wouldn’t call us friends.” Adora replies, wincing when Kyle misses an easy pass.

“Yeah, but you’re getting there!” Her co-captain remarks, taking a large gulp from his gatorade.

“She’s actually not that bad. Didja know she’s into art? She’s really good at it.” She continues watching the team, “She knows Scorpia, too. They transferred here at the same time.”

“I noticed that. I asked Entrapta a little bit about her, but she said Catra’s wound pretty tight. I think they’re friends too, but she’s alone most of the time.” Bow whoops loudly when Seahawk takes Lonnie down.

“I don’t get that. Why she’s like that, I mean.” Adora turns back to Bow.

“Probably because she’s, y’know-”

“Bow, if you say ‘broody’ I’m making Kyle my new co-captain.”

The boy gasps dramatically, hand clutching his chest. “You wouldn’t! Besides, I was gonna say she’s antisocial.”

“Yeah right.” Adora rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. She shoves Bow, who’s laughing loudly.

They watch their team’s mock game silently for a bit.

“So, you like her?”

Adora spits her blue drink out, sputtering.

“What?! No way in hell! I’m definitely not her type, either.” She manages to say through her coughs.

“Woah! I just meant it general, cap. Wait, what do you mean you’re not-”

“KYLE!!!” The whole team collectively yells out to the boy, who’s sprawled out on the turf.

“Damn it, that kid’s a great runner but he doesn’t trust himself.” Adora caps her sports drink, jogging over to her team.

Bow gives her a look before sighing, setting his bottle down and joining the rest of them.

He doesn’t bring it up after practice.

_26th_

  
Adora parks her car on the curb near Catra’s house. She sends her a text letting her know she’s outside.

When fifteen minutes pass, she hops out of her car. She’s walking up the driveway, nearing the front door when she hears muted yelling coming from inside.

She stops short, the yelling getting louder until she hears the click of a lock and the yelling stops. The door swings open to reveal an exasperated Catra, who’s eyes widen when she sees Adora.

“Hey, Adora.” She shuts the door quickly behind her, putting a hand against Adora’s chest and guiding her further down the driveway. The jock felt her heart thump a little harder when Catra removes her hand.

“Hey.”

“Sorry. I got your text and my- my ‘mom’-”

“It’s okay,” She cuts the punk girl off. Catra looks at her, eyes full of gratitude.

“You’ve got your paper?” Adora asks.

“Yeah, here.” Catra hands it to her.

She takes it, glancing at the house. “Hey, um,” she jerks a thumb behind her, pointing to her car, “if you wanna come over…”

Catra stares up at her, the corner of her mouth quirking up for just a moment. She shakes her head.

“I- No. I can’t today. But uh, thanks, Xena.”

Adora nods, taking note of the new nickname. “Okay, well, no worries. I’ll give this to you in class tomorrow?” She asks, walking backward towards her car.

Catra nods, eyes glinting with something she can’t place. “See ya, Adora.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Adora yelps as she trips on the curb, hearing Catra snort. She nearly yanks her car’s door off, blushing hard as she throws her gear to drive.

As she’s pulling away, she catches a glimpse of Catra smiling at her before going back inside her house.

  
At her first red light, she smacks her head on the steering wheel so hard the car beeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Two, how do Adora’s pals know about Catra?”  
> They don’t know the full story, but we all know Adora is a terrible liar. She spilled during practice that she used to know this girl and everyone in school knows Catra’s a little shit so they don’t push too much.
> 
> This got a little gayer, didn’t it? Does it get gayer?
> 
> ...Perhaps.
> 
> Adora’s feelings are a little hard to write. She’s stubborn but has a heart of gold. She’s unsure of her feelings, especially towards Catra. But at the same time, she’s a teenager, so everything’s complicated. I would know, I’m 20 years old lmao.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and share your thoughts with me! Whether it’s praise or criticism, I’m more than happy to read what you want to share with me!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora shows off.
> 
> Catra is nice for once.
> 
> A fight breaks out.
> 
> The best friend squad love Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 6am and I work in 3 hours lmao
> 
> can you believe I edited out like 60% of this chapter and it’s still over 4000 words?
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!  
> -Twosday

_2nd_

  
“I didn’t know Scorpia had it in her to hit someone so brutally.” Catra remarks from her place on the bleachers, watching her friend lock arms with another player.

“She’s strong and protective, so she fit right in with our other linemen.” Adora explains, leaning against the chain link that separates the field and the stands. She glances over at the cheerleaders, where Glimmer is yelling out moves to her squad. She giggles when she hears Mermista’s groan from her place, but watches her following Glimmer’s order anyway.

Catra cackles when Scorpia wins the shoving match. “Poor dude. Scorpia likes to give bear hugs. Can’t imagine what that feels like.”

“Rogelio’s a big boy, he can take it.” Adora checks her phone. The two of them scheduled another meetup at the library to work on an assignment, but Catra had explained she was feeling too lazy to walk. Adora offered to drive her after practice.

“Adora!” Bow calls her over.

“Duty calls.” She gives Catra a lazy grin, pulling her helmet on and hopping over the short fence.

She high-fives Netossa, getting into position behind Scorpia.

“READY…HIKE!”

The ball is snapped into her hands. She fakes a pass to Bow behind her before taking off. She cradles the ball close, huffing as she shoulder checks Seahawk. Tallstar nearly corners her, but Adora ducks out of her reach, leaving Frosta to tackle and keep her busy. She leaps over the pile of players grappling on each other, but is tackled by Rogelio. The ball didn’t touch the ground and her coach hasn’t blown the whistle, so she fights out of his grasp. The area is mostly clear and she’s quick to make a run for it. 40, 30, 20, 15, 10, 5.

Micah cheers and blows his whistle.

Adora does a little dance, which her offense mimics when they meet her at the end of the field. She throws the ball down and her teammates fall to the ground. She laughs as they leap up, smacking her helmet in congratulations and cheering “She-Ra!”.

“Alright guys, that’s enough for today!” Micah yells out to everyone’s relief. He gives a thumbs up to Adora before heading back to the locker rooms.

Adora hangs back, giving her defense team a collective fist bump and a couple pointers.

Bow slugs his arm over her shoulders, grinning widely.

“What?” The captain asks, picking up the discarded ball.

“Nothing~!” Bow says in a way that definitely means something.

“C’mon Bow, what?” She prods, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walk in tandem towards the fence.

“Played real good today.”

“Yeah?”

“Was there a reason?” He asks suggestively, eyes flicking towards the bleachers.

“Wha-? What do you- why would- huh?” She stutters out, freezing in place.

“Nothin’. See ya later, cap!” He bumps helmets with her, jogging off towards the cheerleaders.

Adora blinks stupidly for a second, looking up to where Bow was suggesting earlier. She sees Catra leaning against the fence, a playful smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her mismatched eyes.

“Oh, oh fuck.” She whispers to herself.

-

“I’m gonna burn whoever invented chemistry” Catra growls, rubbing her temples. “What’d you put for 19?”

“Uhhhh,” Adora squints at her answer, “something about double-displacement? I don’t know, just-“ she shoves her book towards the other girl, laying her head on the table.

“Thanks.” Catra quickly copies down the answer. She sighs and leans back against the chair.

“I’m gonna die.” Adora whines dramatically.

“Don’t you fucking dare, princess. I gotta pass this fucking class so I need you to be alive.”

The blonde lifts her head up, resting her chin on the table. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“You said you need me.”

“What? I-shut up!”

Adora laughs as Catra sticks her tongue out at her. “You need me! That’s so cute!”

“Don’t call me cute! Look I,” she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “I need to ace all my classes so I can get the fuck out of here and conquer the world. I kinda need your brain to work so you can look over my english papers.”

“Hey, I get it.” Adora sits back up, taking her book back. “Football can only take me so far. I need my grades to stay up so I can get a good scholarship. And you’re the best lab partner a girl could ask for.”

Catra snorts, rolling her eyes again.

“What is this, a disney channel movie?”

“It’s what we plebs call ‘bonding’ and ‘friendship’.”

“Disgusting.” Catra teases, bumping her foot against Adora’s leg.

Adora laughs so loudly someone comes over to shush her.

_9th_

Adora shuts off the treadmill, scooping up her water bottle and dumping half of it on her head. She’s glad she’s alone in the weight room. She’s toweling off the sweat on her face when she hears someone clear their throat.

The blonde is on her feet, fists raised before she drops them and groans. “Catra, for the love of god...”

“Hey Adora.” Catra’s smirking, “Mind if I bug you?”

“Are you gonna listen or are you gonna bug me anyways?”

The brunette cackles and seats herself on one of the exercise bikes across from Adora, balancing herself on the small seat.

“I feel like you already know the answer.”

“Must you be so mysterious all the time?” Adora asks as she flicks water droplets towards the other.

Catra practically hisses as she flinches back but is quick to retort, “Absolutely. Keeps life exciting and the girls intrigued.”

Adora laughs, laying back on the floor to prepare for sit-ups. “Come hold my feet down for me?” She asks, blinking up at Catra.

The artist gives her a look of disinterest, but Adora keeps staring at her with her puppy eyes.

Catra’s blue eye twitches. She sighs before hopping off the bike, kneeling in front of the jock and placing her hands on her feet.

Adora giggles and crosses her arms over her chest, mentally counting each sit-up as she speaks. “You know, you don’t have to be so dramatic.”

“It’s part of my charm.” Catra snaps back with a wicked grin.

The football captain ignores her. “You’re like one of those poems we have to read in rhetoric,” Adora begins explaining, grunting a bit as she continues her workout, “I feel like I’ve gotta find out what you’re actually saying under all those big words.”

She feels the tip of Catra’s sharp black nail against her forehead.

“No ones asking you to translate me. I’m not one of your assignments.”

Adora notices, with her face so close to the other girl’s, that she has more freckles gently dusted across her cheeks.

“See, you’re doing it again.”

“Whatever princess.” Catra flicks her forehead and begins to stand.

“Wait wait, don’t leave yet. I wanna talk to you.” Adora pleads.

Catra’s eyes narrow but she sits back on her legs.

“You don’t have to be so tense. Not with me, okay?”

The brunette looks at the ground, shoulders slumping slightly.

“I’m, well, sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just letting you know. We don’t have to be friends or anything, but we can be comfortable with each other.”

“Who said I don’t wanna be friends?” Catra asks in a small voice, not meeting Adora’s gaze.

The blonde pretends not to hear, but can’t help her smile. “What was that?”

“Nothing, idiot,” Catra scoffs, shoving her shoulder and gripping her feet again, “Now give me 50.”

_16th_

  
They’re in the the common area where the men and women’s locker rooms meet up, excited voices bouncing off the walls. It is a home game and it’s definitely an important one.

The Rebels against the Horde, their biggest rival. Adora can tell her new teammates are nervous, especially since four of them transferred over from their rival team. She stands up on one of the benches and the team is hushed aggressively by her co-captain.

“Alright team, it’s our first game against Fright Zone. We know they’re good, but we’ve trained hard and I’m not graduating without kicking their butts!” The captain pumps her fist in the air, earning a chorus of cheers. “To the underclassmen, this is where you prove yourself. And seniors, let’s give this our all!”

There’s brief chaos as they try to all bump fists or high-five, then they’re jogging out.

The cheerleaders chant for them, revving up the people in the stands who cheer for the Rebels

The team circles up around their coach to hear their plan of attack when Bow gently nudges the blonde.

“Looks like you’ve got another fan.” He says under his breath so their coach wouldn’t hear, nodding towards the stands.

Adora quirks her brow at him before scanning the bleachers.

Her breath catches.

Near the front where the cheerleaders are positioned sits Catra, who seems to be ignoring the eccentric techie sitting next to her. Adora notes that the brunette looks particularly cute in her flannel.

She immediately kicks that thought away, instead stepping on Bow’s foot a bit.

“Technically I think Entrapta knows you better.”

He’s about to retort when Micah shoots them a look. They both immediately stand up straighter and listen attentively.

After a quick “one two three REBELS”, they’re out on the field to get in position.

“Don’t get distracted.” Bow warns as he gets in position behind Adora.

She risks a glance back to the stands, locking eyes with blue and gold.

“Fuck.”

The whistle blows and the game begins.

-

They’re up 10 points in the fourth quarter with only three minutes remaining.

  
The Horde are notorious for playing dirty. They’re incredibly rough, even on each other, but it all goes under the ref’s nose.

They’re at the 60 yard line and Adora is hoping her defense can keep them there.

Tallstar intercepts a pass from the Horde and the football captain jumps up from the bench to cheer.

One of the Horde’s players tackles her. The whistle blows and Adora watches the player shove Tallstar’s face by the helmet into the turf before getting off her.

In that second, all hell breaks loose.

Before Adora can blink, Netossa’s in the player’s face and shoving her backwards. The Horde comes up quickly to shove her away, but the Rebels push right back. The teams are shoving each other, fighting as Adora quickly sprints over before her coach can stop her.

She pushes her way in between the rough player and Netossa, placing her arms on them and forcing them apart.

“Let me at her Adora!”

“Calm down Netossa!”

“Did you see what she did?!” Netossa lunges towards the rival. Adora is quick to grab her and push away.

“Don’t touch me, fucking priss!” The rival player shoves against Adora’s arm but the captain doesn’t budge.

“Break it up! Break it up!” The ref screams to everyone. “Number 8, number 17, on the bench NOW.”

The player shoves at her once more before stalking off.

Netossa’s seething and she lunges again. Adora grabs her and picks her up by the waist, walking backward towards their side of the field.

“Damn it Adora! Put me down!”

She doesn’t until they’re by the benches with the rest of the team. She places the girl down and grips her shoulders. “Calm down. You’re a senior, Netossa. You can’t afford this.”

The girl growls but obeys. “Next time I’ll break her nose.”

“You fight anyone and I’ll bench you the rest of the season.” Adora calls to her, receiving a glare.

She glances over to the cheerleaders. Spinny and Glimmer looking over with worry. She shakes her head and gives them a thumbs up. Spinny looks relieved.

She quickly finds Tallstar, squeezing her shoulder. “You okay?”

The girl nods and grins, “Yeah captain. I can keep going.”

Adora allows her to go back and jogs back to her place on the bench beside Micah while the refs give appropriate penalties.

She feels someone staring and she quickly looks up.

There, standing on top of her seat, is Catra, a camera loosely hanging around her neck. She’s grinning at Adora, eyes glinting.

Adora’s heart beats faster, and it’s not from the adrenaline.

-

“Hey Adora.”

She’s in the middle of stuffing her gear in the trunk of her car. She smiles over at the brunette.

“Hey Catra. Didn’t take you for a football fan.”

“Well, Entrapta wanted to support Scorpia, so...”

“You had to make sure she didn’t hack into our speakers and make another AI?”

“Something like that.” Catra laughs, shoving her hands in her ripped jean’s pockets.

Adora’s smile merely brightens and she leans against her car, admiring the way Catra’s laugh pitches up.

“It didn’t bother you, seeing us crush your old school’s team?”

The artist shrugs, “Nah. Especially not after you pulled off that heroic move.”

“What heroic move?”

“Stopping the fight. I would’ve broken Octavia’s face in.”

Adora mentally files ‘Octavia, number 8’ away and shrugs one shoulder. “It was nothing really. I can’t have my team getting into dangerous situations. I’m the captain. Gotta protect them, y’know?”

Catra’s grin softens into a small smile, “You’re a good person, Adora,” she whispers.

“You are too.” Adora replies. A thought comes to mind and before she can stop it, it rushes out of her mouth, “Can I give you a hug?”

The artist blinks up at her, staring into her eyes before nodding.

“Come here.” Adora opens up her arms.

Catra closes the gap and steps into her awaiting arms, encircling her own around Adora’s waist. The jock holds her close for a few moments, heart hammering so loudly in her chest she wonders in Catra can hear it.

They let go at the same time, Catra taking a step back.“Sorry, I just, well-”

“I didn’t mind,” Catra cuts her off, looking away to hide her blush, “I should probably get home.”

Adora rubs the back of her neck, suddenly not wanting to go. “Yeah, I’ll uh, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Adora.” The brunette waves as she walks away.

The jock gets in her car, shutting the door and resting her head against the steering wheel. She suddenly perks up, rolling her windows down and laying her horn.

Catra jumps at the sound and quickly turns.

“My favorite animals are horses.” The blonde yells out the window, getting a few looks from other students loitering in the parking lot.

Catra laughs, snorting a bit. “Of fucking course they are.” She tries to be snarky, but her growing smile gives her away.

Adora giggles and pulls the windows back up as she drives away.

Catra’s unguarded laughter plays on repeat in her head the entire way home.

  
  


_23rd_

  
“Saturn’s rings are crooked.” Catra says, gesturing towards Adora’s notebook.

The blonde looks up from her note-taking, shaking her head. “They’re supposed to be. Saturn is tilted 27 degrees, and the rings kinda rotate around it while Saturn swallows it up,” she explains, bouncing a little in her seat.

Catra muffles her laugh with her hand. They’re in the school’s library during study hall and neither feel like getting an earful from the librarian.

“You’re always doodling space stuff.”

Adora shrugs, going back to copying down definitions, “I just think space is neat.”

Catra accepts the answer. She watches the blonde for a bit before snatching her notebook and taking out one of her pens.

“Hey!”

“Calm down, Xena. I’m offended by your art skills so much that I’m gonna sketch a better one.”

Adora starts to argue but her headache is ever growing with each new chemistry equation. She lays her head on the table, grumbling.

“I’m not ready for this test. I’m gonna fail.”

“Now look who’s being dramatic.”

“Save me, Catra,” the jock whines.

The brunette chuckles, reaching over to pat her head with her left hand, her right busy with sketching. “You’ll do fine, blondie.”

A few moments pass as Catra toys with Adora’s ponytail before they both freeze. The artist yanks her hand back.

They sit in relative silence. Adora can hear how the pencil strokes seem hurried, almost nervous. She feels like the tips of her ears are going to burn right off.

“Come over.” Adora says suddenly, picking her head off the table to look at her lab partner.

She’s pleased to see that Catra seems just as flushed as she feels.

“What?”

“Next week, I mean. Before the test. Let’s study together then, if you want.”

The artist blinks at her. Before Adora can panic however, she nods.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay, cool.”

Catra hands Adora her notebook, who quickly shoves it in her bag as the bell rings. They avoid making eye contact as they leave.

Adora pulls the notebook out during calculus, flipping to the page.

Even as a messy sketch, it’s the prettiest drawing she’s seen.

Despite the rings being straight.

She tears the page out, gently placing it in her folder before returning her attention to her teacher.

  
  


_25th_

  
“Hello again Catra! How are you?”

“Micah-”

“Are you hungry? We have a bunch of snacks left over from our away game but I’m cooking up some dinner if you’d like to join.”

“Micah-”

“It’s nice to see Adora bring new friends in. You should come to see her play if you can-“

“COACH!”

That catches the man’s attention. Adora’s gently leading a laughing Catra towards the basement door.

“Sorry Micah but Catra’s got a curfew and we really have to study before she leaves.”

The brunette nods in agreement, flashing a soft grin to him. “Sorry, sir. Adora’s right.”

Micah chuckles and waves them off. “Alright kiddos. Holler if you need anything!”

“Will do!” Adora says, leading a still giggling Catra down the stairs.

“Is he always this eccentric?” Catra asks, making herself comfortable on the futon.

“Most of the time. His old job had him traveling a lot so he does his best to be here for us now.” Adora explains, seating herself on the plush carpet and pulling out a review guide and textbook.

“What chapters are we going over?”

“Uhh, 7 thru 11.”

-

They work together, double checking their review guides’ answers and looking up information through the textbook. They quiz each other on both.

They’re in the middle of defining vocabulary on the chapters when Catra’s phone starts to ring.

Adora has never seen someone go so pale before.

The artist holds up a finger and answers the phone.

“Hello? Yeah, we're almost- I know. It’s- yes I know. I won’t be late, I promise. Yes. Mom, I know. Okay, okay, p-please just- okay. Fine, I'll leave right now. Bye.”

She jabs the end call button and squeezes her phone so hard her knuckles turn white. She’s so tense that Adora fears she’ll pull something.

“Hey, uh, if you ever need a place to crash or if you wanna hang out longer…” Adora trails off, sitting up straighter.

Catra’s glares, a low rumbling resembling a growl escaping her throat. But she stops and relaxes her grip on her phone when she looks over at Adora.

“It’s- It’s just-“ Catra tries explaining, waving her hands around.

“It’s okay,” the blonde is quick to calm her, “I just figured I’d offer. It’s nice, to get away for a bit.”

Catra smiles gratefully, nodding. “Walk me out?”

Adora leads her outside, passing Micah and Angella on the way out.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow?” Adora asks nervously, wringing her hands together.

“Yeah. Bye Adora.” Catra waves, setting off towards her place.

Adora waits until she’s out of sight before going back inside.

_31st_

  
The best friend squad arrive at Mermista’s place. Her parents had left town to visit her older brother, allowing the cheerleader to have a ‘small hangout’.

Naturally, she decided to throw a big Halloween party.

By the time they shuffle in, the party’s in full swing. Mermista’s family is well off, and their lake house is big enough to house the entire football team, cheer squad, and drama club. There are a few other stragglers as plus ones, but everyone’s in costume.

“We’re gonna go find Huntara!” Glimmer speaks over the music, putting on her Batwoman mask. Bow pokes Adora’s side with his Green Arrow prop, making the blonde laugh.

“Yeah yeah, go oogle at her muscles for me okay?” Adora teases, gently shoving the two as she makes her way to the kitchen.

She grabs a soda before heading back out to the main area, bobbing her head to the music and keeping an eye out for her friends.

She readjusts her Wonder Woman tiara, feeling a little lonely without her group. They had coordinated costumes weeks before. DC heroes, since last year they did Marvel.

Adora is about to follow where Bow and Glimmer left when she hears someone holler over the music.

“Hey cap’n!”

She turns and her eyes immediately widen.

Scorpia is waving at her, apologizing to the people she accidentally bumps into. She’s dressed as Poison Ivy, her usually striking white hair painted red. Entrapta is beside her, her twin tails nearly sweeping the floor. Their tips are dip-dyed red and blue, making her a perfect Harley Quinn.

But that isn’t what captures Adora’s attention.

Catra steps out behind her giant friend, dressed in sleek black. Perched on her head are cat ears, and with every step a tail sways side to side. She looks up as they reach the blonde, smirking and staring through her black eye mask.

Adora’s soda goes down the wrong way.

She sputters, coughing wildly and trying her best not to choke. Scorpia offers a few pats on her back to help.

“Woah hey! Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Adora coughs once more to clear her throat, “I’m good, thanks Scorpia.”

“No worries. Hey you’re wonder woman!”

“Yeah, the rest of the gang are superheroes too.”

Scorpia squeals, bouncing on her heels, “Oh this is so fun! Really cool that we thought of DC too! Right?” She turns to Catra, who won’t take her eyes off of Adora.

“Definitely,” she replies, smirk still on her lips.

“Oh hey captain, I’m gonna go find Perfuma. Had to talk to her. Be right back! Be nice, wildcat.” Scorpia addresses Catra before jogging off.

Adora looks at the brunette only to look away quickly, unable to keep her blush under control. “Uh, where’d Entrapta go?”

Catra just shrugs, looking around half heartedly, “Ah, probably looking to steal some parts from one of the speakers.”

Adora giggles, taking another (careful) drink out of her can.

“So, Princess Diana of Themyscira, huh?”

“Oh no no, you can’t judge MY costume, Ms. Selina Kyle.”

Catra tilts her head back as she laughs, stepping a bit closer to the blonde. “I’m only judging because you got something wrong.”

The jock looks down at her costume, frowning, “Really? What?”

“Her lasso. You have it on the left side. Here, let me just-”

Catra steps into Adora’s personal space, delicate latex-clad hands taking the prop off her left hip. She’s quick to place it on the right side, stepping back to examine.

“There.” Catra nods in approval.

Adora can’t fucking breathe and she’s sure she could toast a marshmallow with the heat radiating off her face.

Catra seems to realize the tension in the jock, and she awkwardly rubs the back of her hand while she blushes. “Um, sorry. I should’ve asked. I-“

“It’s okay!” Adora cuts her off, waving her hand in dismissal and laughing nervously. “Let’s uh, go friends our find. I-I mean find our friends! Yeah.”

The artist giggles and nods, following behind the jock as they make their way through the mass of people.

-

They eventually find their friends, conveniently together and talking to one another.

They whisper to each other about how nervous Scorpia looks around Perfuma, agreeing about how cute it is.

DT is telling a big extravagant story complete with dramatic poses to Frosta, who seems so unimpressed Adora is surprised that the freshman is even staying there in the first place.

When Catra sees Seahawk dressed as Mera to Mermista’s Aquawoman, she laughs so hard she hiccups.

  
  


Adora’s smile doesn’t fade the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y’all tell I know next to nothing about american football? I live in the US but the only thing I know about sports is that there’s usually a ball involved lol
> 
> Also heard y’all like THIRST  
> I’m still not sure if I’ll change the rating to mature or not in the future (all the seniors here are 17-19) so just watch out for that!
> 
> Btw, Frosta was dressed as Robin and Perfuma was Superwoman!
> 
> Tbh this whole chapter happened because I couldn’t stop thinking about the gang wearing matching Halloween costumes (mostly Catra dressed like catwoman) so I hope y’all enjoy that mental image as well
> 
> This chapter was written in 4 hours and proofread in 20 seconds so if you see any issues please feel free to comment!
> 
> Have a lovely day, friends!


	4. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets Catra’s guardian.
> 
> Catra learns about Adora’s guardians.
> 
> Football is tough.
> 
> The best friend squad are concerned, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee hello! It’s been a bit eh?
> 
> First and foremost, I wanna apologize for the wait! I got a new work schedule it’s heavily shifted my free time. I write as much as I can each day, but I can only sit for a couple hours before I have to work on one of my other projects.
> 
> That being said, this fanfic will absolutely get finished. I wrote out the first 3 chapters in one sitting and the epilogue, so believe me when I say I have an outline for this!
> 
> I have no set upload schedule bc again, my free time is a lil wonky but I’m trying as hard as I can to get them out!
> 
> This chapter took me 72 hours of writing and editing and it’s over 6k words. No beta we die like men.
> 
> There’s a lot here, so I’m sorry again if you don’t like long chapters! And thank you so so much to everyone who reads, comments, gives kudos, or bookmarks this! It seriously means so much and gives me a boost to keep on writing.
> 
> Please enjoy <3  
> -Twos

_2nd_

  
“Hand me that ruler, princess.”

“Can you say please?” Adora teases, not looking as she blindly grabs for the ruler and handing it to her lab partner.

“The day I say that to you is the day the world ends,” Catra responds, taking from her. Their fingers brush, causing Adora to lose her focus on the text.

She blinks a few times, brows pinching as she tries to gain her focus on the numbers.

“45. Wait, no, 54. My bad,” Adora corrects with a sigh, scrubbing her face with her hands. Math comes easy to her, even in chemistry, but the numbers look backwards now.

Catra stopped her work, looking at the blonde’s clear struggle.

“Here, let me check,” she says, moving to look over the taller one’s shoulder.

Adora feels Catra’s chin gently rest on her shoulder, brown curls tickling her neck. She hears herself suck in a breath and freezes in place. The butterflies in her stomach have moved up to her chest.

“You’re right. It’s 54,” Catra says, interrupting her jumbled thoughts, “Quit second-guessing yourself, blondie.”

“Yeah I just- sorry,” Adora mumbles.

The artist moves away, giving space for Adora to breathe.

“Want to switch?” She asks the jock, gesturing with the ruler.

Adora sighs and shakes her head, “Sorry, I’m useless right now and I don’t know why.” She lies through her teeth. Her ‘why’ is sitting on the stool beside her, making her heart flip and her hands sweat. She taps her fingers on the lab table.

“I’m used to your uselessness by now,” Catra grins at her, but it softens as she shrugs, “Don’t worry about it.”

Adora can’t bring herself to look over, instead biting her lip and tapping her fingers rapidly. “Are you uh, coming to the game this week?”

“Hm, most likely. Entrapta’s been dragging me to almost every game your team plays here, and Scorpia gets a kick out of seeing us.” She replies.

“Oh yeah, she _does_ get more amped during home games,” Adora ponders, still tapping her fingers on the table.

She suddenly feels something gently smack her hand, stopping the noise. Adora looks down and sees the end of the ruler resting on her hand. She looks over at Catra, whose eyes seems transfixed on her fingers.

“What?”

Catra blinks rapidly few times, startling herself out of whatever trance she was in.

“It’s distracting.” She explains, quickly turning back to writing down answers.

Adora pretends not to notice her blush.

  
  


_6th  
  
_

Adora grunts loudly as she’s tackled.

The Rebels are up by a considerable margin at the start of the third quarter, but the Knights are still giving their all to make sure they don’t increase that gap.

Adora had gotten one touchdown herself and helped carry her team to two more. Their kicker, Jewel, was crushing it. The captain was incredibly proud of her team, knowing how much time went into practicing. Their near weekly hangouts were successful as well.

Adora jogs over the Micah when the other team calls for a timeout. She scans the stands, spotting Catra near the front sandwiched between Entrapta and DT. She moves her camera away from her face, winking at Adora. The jock trips on her own feet picking up a water bottle.

“You good?” Bow asks her, sitting on the bench beside her and chugging half of his gatorade.

“Yeah!” she squeaks, taking a sip of water before trying again, “Yeah.”

“Are you…blushing?” Bow questions, leaning towards her.

Adora waves her hand frantically, shaking her head, “What? _No_. Blushing. Come on Bow.” She busies herself with readjusting her shoulder pads.

The boy gives her a lopsided smile, one that says ‘I’ll let you slide on this one’.

Later in the game, Adora makes an incredible pass to Seahawk, who manages to pull off another touchdown for the team.

The first thing Adora does is look up at the stands at Catra, grinning as she cheers.

-

“Another win, huh?”

Adora spins around and smiles. Catra’s leaning against her car, hand clutching a camera bag.

“Yeah, I didn’t think we’d get as far as we did. Did you see Seahawk?” Adora beams.

“Yes I did, and the way you carried him out.” Catra teases, smiling up at the jock in that way that made her face feel hot.

Adora laughed, shrugging her broad shoulders as she threw the rest of her stuff in the backseat. “Are we still good for tomorrow?”

The artist nods, taking a few steps closer. “Yeah, but we can’t go inside.”

“Don’t worry, grouchy cat.”

“Grouchy cat?”

Adora grins, “Yeah. You’ve come up with enough nicknames for me so now you get one.”

Catra rolls her eyes but grins back anyways. “Whatever, idiot. Come up with a better one and maybe I’ll let you keep it.”

The jock notices her fidgeting though and her heart sinks a bit.

“Y’know, you can come over, if you want.” Adora pulls her keys out, jingling them a little.

Catra stares at her before shaking her head, fiddling with her camera bag.

“I can’t tonight, Xena. Besides, you need your rest after having a guy on your shoulders.” Catra jokes, but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes.

Adora swallows her worry. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” the artist says and begins walking away.

Adora clenches her fists at her sides, wanting to say something, anything, to see her smile again.

“Tu es une chose sauvage,” the blonde blurts out, lacking any accent.

It works. Catra turns around with a baffled expression, but the corner of her mouth quirks up.

“What the hell was that, princess?”

Adora swallows thickly, feeling her face begin to heat up.

“Uh, it’s french? Angella can speak like, four languages. So, um, yeah.” She finishes lamely.

The brunette continues to stare at her before she bursts out laughing. She’s bent over, clutching her sides and failing to speak.

Adora knows she should feel embarrassed, but she starts giggling along.

“Do you even know what that means?” Catra wheezes out between laughter.

“Uh, not really.”

Catra only laughs harder, making Adora snort loudly.

They’re laughing so loudly, clutching their sides, Catra’s hand gently gripping Adora’s forearm to keep herself upright.

A few stragglers stare at them, but the jock couldn’t care less.

Once they’ve calmed down, the last of their laughing fits turning into small giggles, Catra lets go. She looks up at Adora, eyes crinkling when she smiles.

“Louise Bourgeois.”

“Who?”

“She’s my favorite artist.”

Adora nods thoughtfully, still smiling brightly. “Haven’t heard of her.”

“Not a surprise, blondie.” Catra responds, gently pinching the jock’s arm, “Bye, Adora.”

She walks away and this time, Adora doesn’t feel the need to chase after her.

She gets in her car, resting her chin on her steering wheel and looks up at the night sky through her windshield.

She counts the stars until her heart stops racing.

  
_7th_

  
Adora hops out of her car just as Catra walks out the front door.

“Hey Adora.”

She can see how nervous Catra is.

“Hey, got your paper?”

Catra wordlessly hands it over to her and sits on the driveway, patting the space next to her in invitation.

Adora seats herself next to her, flipping through the pages. “Are you sure this’s okay?”

“Yeah. She won’t be home until late, so…” Catra trailed off, crossing her arms.

The blonde nods and starts reading. She’s grinning and gently nudges Catra with her elbow.

“Catra, this is really good. You sound like a scholar.”

“Yeah, well, analyzing themes come pretty easy to me.”

“Still, this is good, and honestly kinda surprising.”

Catra elbows her, “What? Think I’m too stupid?”

Adora laughs, shaking her head in disagreement. “No, not at all. It’s just…very _you_. Individualism is hard to write about. I’m sure most people are gonna choose love as their theme.”

“Yeah, well, love is stupid. Relationships are dumb.” Catra replies, shrugging her shoulders.

Adora sighs a bit through her nose, pushing down the lump of emotions she felt at Catra’s opinion.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

The brunette smirks at her, “Well duh, of course I’m-”

Their conversation is interrupted by a car pulling into the driveway. Catra immediately springs to her feet, eyes wide.

“Shit, _shit_! Fuck fuck fuck,” the swears spill out her mouth, “She wasn’t supposed to back until-”

Adora stands so quickly she nearly trips on her feet. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got your paper and I can just head out.” She tries to calm her.

The car parks and the driver’s door is thrust open. Catra’s guardian steps out of the vehicle. She’s taller than Adora, which has the blonde quickly straightening her posture. Her dark hair is swept back, the waves flowing behind her. Her gray eyes pierce through the two girls. Even with the face mask, Adora can tell she’s frowning. The blonde vaguely recognizes the woman, but she tears her eyes away to look at Catra.

“Unless…you need me here…” Adora whispers, angling her body a bit to shield her lab partner.

Catra takes a subconscious step towards the taller girl, but shakes her head.

“Catarina.”

Catra immediately freezes, looking up to her ‘mother’.

“Who is this?” The woman asks, not even bothering to look at the jock. If she recognizes Adora, she doesn’t show it.

“This is Adora. She is my lab partner in chemistry. She just-”

“I was here getting my paper back from Catra, Ms. Weaver,” Adora interrupts, standing as tall as she can while talking, “Your daughter is very smart.” She feels Catra’s warmth near her arm, knowing she stepped closer.

“Is that so?” The woman asks in a faux sweet voice. She looks back at Catra, “Catarina, sweetheart, you should have told me you were planning on having company. You know how I feel about unplanned guests.” Her eyes are dark, the color of storm clouds.

It’s takes everything in Adora’s willpower to not shiver.

“I-I know. We didn’t go inside, she only just got here.” Catra explains.

“…Very well, then. I want you inside.” The woman demands, expression hardening in a way that screams for Adora to start swinging.

She enters the house, the door shutting loudly behind them.

“I should go-”

“I’m not leaving you here.” Adora states, staring at Catra full of worry.

“It’s alright, She-Ra,” Catra jokes, but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes, “I’ll be fine.”

They stare at each other for a few moments longer before Adora backs down.

“Okay.” She says, walking back to her car.

She gets in, begging the deities that Catra changes her mind and hops in with her.

She doesn’t, just stares at Adora.

They don’t break eye contact until the jock drives away.

Adora tries her best to swallow the lump in her throat, hands shaking the entire ride home.  
  


_8th_

  
“Are you okay, Adora?” Glimmer asks, looking over the stack of clothes in her arms.

The three are hanging out at the mall, Bow trying on different outfits while Glimmer and Adora wait outside the fitting rooms.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good, Glim.”

The cheerleader nudges her with her elbow, frowning a bit. “You know you can tell me anything. Are you nervous about breaking your win streak?”

“No, just…” Adora sighs, fiddling with the jackets on display.

“Just…?”

“Remember how I stopped by Catra’s? When her mom wasn’t home?”

“Yeah,” Glimmer responds with zero malice, surprising the jock, “What about it? Did something happen with you two?”

“No! Nothing like that. We’re still okay and all.”

“So, what’s the issue?”

Adora sighs, shoving her hands in her pockets, “I just, I just can’t shake the feeling that-”

Suddenly the curtain opens, revealing Bow in a white sequined crop top.

“Hey guys! Check this out!” The boy exclaims, giddy over the shirt.

“Bow that looks great on you!” Adora says, equally excited.

The two girls egg Bow on until he buys it, talking about different ridiculous fashion statements and laughing.

Adora avoids Glimmer’s concerned stare during the lulls in conversation.

  
_11th_

  
They finish their chemistry work early and decide to work on different subjects.

They’re both relaxed, Catra scribbling notes for history while Adora tries to make sense of Romeo and Juliet. Catra had so graciously allowed her to sit next to her on the futon and hadn’t told her to move. She feels privileged to do so, taking a moment to appreciate their closeness.

“Hey Adora?” Catra suddenly speaks up. The blonde quickly looks up from her reading, hoping that the artist can’t read minds. She smiles as innocently as she can, shoving her stupid thoughts away.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like space so much?”

Adora feels her smile slip into a genuine one, albeit melancholy. She closes her book and shrugs. “It’s a kinda personal thing.”

Catra is quick to notice the shift in her expression and waves her hand in dismissal, “It’s cool, you don’t have to tell me,” she assures her.

“No I-” the jock sighs, “I’ll tell you. It’s a bit of a long story, though.”

“Are you sure?”

Adora nods, still smiling as her eyes drift down to a random spot on the floor.

“I was six or seven, and I was taken on a nice trip with the lady who adopted me and her friend. Her friend was this kinda senile old lady named Razz, and she was taking care of her too,

“I don’t remember exactly what she did for a job, bust she knew a lot about space. She would teach me about constellations and different facts, like how planets make sounds when they turned. I was excited to learn it all.

“Anyways, we had stopped at this little rest area at night. I was outside with Razz and she asked me what Mara taught me. I told her as much as I could. She kinda laughed at me and told me I was bright, but there was more to it.”

Adora closes her eyes, immersing herself in her memory.

“Razz told me about the big bang, and how she believed that people used to be bonded so tightly. When it happened, we were all separated. She told me that everyone I love used to be a part of me. The stronger the bond, the closer we were those trillions of years ago. When we die, we join those stars up in the sky as a reminder of love.

“She said, ‘ _Adora, dearie, those are soulmates. Those you lost, but found again_.’ It gave me a whole new perspective on space. I was so fascinated, even after Mara told me not to listen to a silly old lady’s rambling.

“I know we don’t know what happened. There’s so much potential and thousands of galaxies, miles and miles of unknown. But when I look up at the stars, I don’t know, it feels like I’m a part of something bigger. We’re all made up of the same matter that’s found galaxies away. I just don’t feel so lonely anymore.”

Adora finishes, her eyes slowly opening and her gaze still locked on the floor. She can vaguely feel her hand wiping her face, but she’s still smiling.

“Adora…” Catra whispers so softly the blonde questions if she imagined it.

Usually Catra says her name with that scratchy, sultry voice. Or follows it up by calling her an idiot. But the way she said it this time, timid and gentle and full of emotion, has her looking into those beautiful mismatched eyes.

Catra’s expression is the same as when Adora went on her first family road trip with her godmother and her friend. When they sat in the back of Mara’s hatchback and Razz told her stories about the world beyond.

She stares as Catra’s eyes glisten, and she wonders briefly if the gold in her right eye is just as blinding as the sun if she stares for too long.

And then her lips are on Adora’s.

It’s frantic, they bump their teeth but Adora is quick to reciprocate. It’s full of emotions she can’t quite place but god, Catra’s lips are so warm that she can’t help but kiss her back with just as much as she’s given.

Adora places one hand on her hip and Catra flinches away, breaking the kiss with a soft smack.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Adora speaks softly, gently placing her other hand against Catra’s jaw, “It’s just me.”

Something stirs in Catra’s eyes before she grabs a fistful of the jock’s shirt and meets her lips once more. It’s sloppier, desperate. Catra’s sliding her arms around Adora’s shoulders and playing with the hairs as the base of her neck and Adora uses both hands to pull her into her lap so she’s straddling her and oh my _god_ Catra’s canines are so pointy and-

“Wait.” Catra breaks apart once more, panting through bruised lips as she rests her forehead gently against Adora’s.

Adora nods, gently stroking the other’s hips with her thumbs.

“This, look, this doesn’t mean that I- that we-”

“I know. It doesn’t have to mean anything, if you don’t want it to.”

Heterochromatic eyes open as she leans back slightly to fully look at her.

“No feelings. No strings.”

“No strings. No feelings.”

“Just fun.”

“Only fun.”

They stare at each other again for a few moments until Catra pushes on her shoulders and captures her lips once more.  
  


_13th_

Adora is in her car, gently clutching her side as she groans.

They were playing well but it was a close game. The Beasts, like their mascot, fight hard. Adora got herself distracted and was tackled down. Her body crashed against the turf, the other player’s elbow whacking hard into her ribs. She had trouble breathing and felt like she cracked something before Micah and Huntara hoisted her up and shuffled her into the locker room where a medic was waiting.

She was pulled from the game, forced to sit back and let the medic check for injuries.

Adora was knocked out of her recount of events when her side door opens. She jumps, yelping as she smacks her knees on the steering wheel.

“What the hell?!”

“Calm down, it’s just me,” Catra quips, shutting the door and settling into the passenger seat. “That was quite the welcome.”

“You scared the hell out of me!” Adora winces out, rubbing her knee.

Catra’s eyes soften as she looks at the jock. “Hey, Adora.”

The blonde’s annoyance immediately melts away, “Hey.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Micah was scared I fractured a rib but it’s just a bruise. The doc I’ll be good for the next game.”

Catra gives her a smile, one that crinkles her nose a bit, “At least you guys won.”

“I know!” Adora beams, bouncing a little in her seat, “I hope we can stay undefeated this year.”

Catra laughs, “With the way that team of yours practically destroyed the others when you got hurt, I’d say you have a chance. When you left, that little freshman with blue hair…?”

“Frosta.” Adora fills in the blank for her

Catra nods, “She almost went on a rampage. Bow had to hold her back and Glitter-”

“Glimmer.”

“-came over and talked her down.” Catra finishes, not correcting herself.

Adora rolls her eyes in good nature, gently bumping the artist’s elbow with her own.

“May I see?” Catra asks, gesturing towards Adora’s ribs.

Adora gently lifts her shirt, causing Catra to hiss at the blooming purple bruise that crawl’s up her side.

Catra touches it, careful not to apply too much pressure directly on the wound. “Jesus,” she breathes out.

“Y’know you can just call me ‘Adora’.” The football captain jokes, earning an eye roll.

“Shut it,” Catra leans in, “And come here.”

The kiss is different from their usual, soft and slow and warm. Catra’s hand gently covers the wound and Adora slides her hand to the back of her neck, gently pulling on the soft curls.

“What time do you need to get home?” Adora questions, lips brushing against Catra’s.

“I have time,” Catra punctuates her answer with a feather-light kiss, “I actually wanna take you somewhere, if you can.”

Adora was planning on going home to rest, opting out of late night pancakes with the rest of her team and the cheerleaders. But the way Catra was looking at her, she couldn’t say no.

She plants a quick kiss on Catra’s cheek, throwing her car into gear, “Where to?”

-

They stop by Adora’s house first to drop off her gear.

“Adora?” Angella calls out, watching the two girls bicker back and forth about Adora’s ability to bring everything in at once.

‘I thought you weren’t going out?” Angella questions Adora, who wins the argument by hoisting her bag on her shoulder.

“I wasn’t but,” she gestures to her lab partner, “Catra and I wanted to grab some ice cream, is that okay?”

Angella smiles the same way she does when she catches her daughter staring at Bow.

“Of course. Hello again, Catra! How are you? Adora, are you taking this young lady out in that outfit?”

Adora looks down at her stained tank top and grey sweatpants. Catra tries her best to suppress a laugh, little giggles spilling from her mouth as she turns to the matriarch.

“Hi ma’am, I hope it’s okay I dropped in unannounced.”

Angella raises her eyebrows at Adora, smiling at the punk girl’s manners. 

“That’s alright dear. Any friend of Adora’s is welcome here. I’d would love to talk to you more, but I’m afraid I have to head back over to the office,” Angella picks up her keys, “I’m giving you the same curfew as Glimmer, Adora. Midnight, no later.”

Adora nods quickly, not needing a reminder of the last time her and Glimmer broke curfew.

“Oh and Catra, dear,” Catra looks over at the tall woman, stepping a little closer to Adora, “you’re welcome to stay if it’s too late for you. Have fun, girls!”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Bye Angella! Thanks!”

She leaves and Catra turns to her, eyes glinting.

“Wanna take me for a ride?”

Adora bites down on her tongue to keep from stuttering, feeling the tips of her ears burn.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Let me change.”

“Aww, gonna dress up for me after you got roasted by your friend’s mom?”

“No! Ugh whatever, just wait here.”

“You know, I haven’t seen your room.” Catra’s brow quirks.

“It’s nothing special.” Adora grumbles, but beckons the other to follow anyways.

Adora leads them up to the second floor, walking down the hallway filled with pictures. She grabs the knob of the last door on the end, glancing over at an intrigued Catra.

“No judging.” She demands before opening it up.

Her room is mostly bare compared to the rest of the rooms in her large house. Another door leads to a small walk-in closet. Her bookshelf next to her queen-sized bed is filled with knickknacks and picture frames. A desk sits near an open window, where Catra’s drawing of Saturn sits. She tosses her football gear lays on the floor along with her backpack.

What amazes Catra the most is Adora’s walls. They’re painted a very deep blue, little white dots coating them. They’re stars, she notices as she steps closer. All four walls are a mural of the night sky. Fairy lights line the edges of her ceiling.

“Pretty cool huh?” Adora asks.

“It’s gorgeous.” Catra replies, tracing out some constellations, eyes darting to the drawing she made for the blonde.

Adora’s heart flutters as she watches Catra in front of the stars.

-

After a quick stop for ice cream, Catra directs Adora towards their destination. The blonde shoots an intrigued glance at her passenger.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going or am I gonna have to keep guessing?”

“We’ll get there in due time, blondie.” Catra smirks before taking another spoonful of her ice cream.

-

“Mystacor?” The blonde questions as she parks after nearly twenty minutes.  
The college campus wasn’t far from their school, but Adora is skeptical nonetheless.

“Yup. Let’s go.” Her passenger is quick to exit.

She leads Adora to the football field, grinning and sliding through a hole in the chain link. Adora grimaces, giving a quick look around before she follows.

“Catra, what are we doing? Someone’s gonna-”

Catra cuts her off when she points her long index finger to the sky. Adora looks up and her breathe catches.

Adora can see the stars so clearly. They’re far enough away from the main buildings and the stadium lights are off, leaving almost no light pollution.

Adora laughs, grabbing Catra’s hand and hopping up the bleachers, two at a time. The shorter girl is left stumbling off after her. They get to the top and Adora’s smile is brighter than the balls of light glittering above them.

Catra is secretly glad the blonde can’t tear her eyes away from tracing constellations so she can’t see her blushing brightly.

They don’t let go of each other’s hands.

-

“Seriously Adora? That’s why you didn’t want to come with us?”

She’s back home after dropping Catra off at Scorpia’s place, locked in an argument with Glimmer.

“Glim, she asked me to go right after I said no!”

“So she’s forcing you?”

“No!!”

“We always go to Denny’s together! Now you’re ditching us for someone who doesn’t even remember you?”

Bow gets in between them, brow furrowed, “That’s a low blow, Glimmer.”

The short girl is about to retort but catches the blonde’s eyes glistening. She immediately understands the gravity of what she said.

“God, Adora, I’m-”

“No, you’re right.”

Glimmer shakes her head, grabbing Adora’s arm. “No, I’m not. I was being a brat. I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry.”

The blonde sighs, giving the two a small smile. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for not going with you guys, but I really didn’t know we were gonna hang out.”

Bow pulls the two into a hug, “Just clue us in next time, okay? We were a little hurt.”

Adora nods, hugging them back just as tightly but her thoughts were elsewhere.

  
  


_16th_

  
Adora seats herself at her usual spot at the lunch table, wincing only slightly.

“How’s the side?” Perfuma questions, taking a bite from her apple.

“It’s better, still hurts, but only when I do sit-ups. I’ll be good for you to cheer for me next game.” Adora winks, causing the cheerleader to laugh.

“Netossa was really mad that no one would let her deck that guy.” Seahawk mentions while he attempts to steal a fry from Mermista’s tray.

“Yeah, kept trying to clear past us while we we wrangling Frosta.” Bow laughs at the thought, earning a glare from the freshman.

Adora sighs, shaking her head, “She has to lay low right now. You too, Frosta.” The captain points at her teammate, who shrugs.

“He got suspended anyways.” Glimmer pipes up.

“Wait really?” Adora and Frosta ask in unison.

“Yeah I overheard dad talking about it,” the head cheerleader explains, “Not sure how long though, three games maybe?”

The football players high-five each other.

“So what did you guys do this weekend?” Bow questions the group.

The rest of them answer over each other, and Adora immediately thinks back to her weekend. Admittedly, she spent most of it on her back with her tongue on Catra’s mouth.

“Did you play sea of thieves without me all weekend?” Seahawk questions Adora, looking genuinely upset.

“Uh, yeah, sorry dude.” Adora lies, laughing her nerves off.

“You two are ridiculous.” Mermista groans, making the rest of them laugh.

-

“Hey, kitty.” Adora greets as she enters the art room during her study period.

“Oh no, absolutely not.” Catra responds, not looking up from her sketch.

“But it’s fitting!” Adora complains.

Catra grumbles but doesn’t say anything else, continuing to work on her art.

“Whatcha working on?” Adora leans to look over her shoulder.

Catra puts her pencil down, shaking her wrist out as she leans back against the jock. “Just something I got stuck in my head after reading _Anthem_.”

Adora admires the details. Even just as a sketch, she can’t get over how talented she is. “A mask.” She remarks, grinning.

“Good to know you have eyes, Xena.” Catra quips, but it lacks her usual bite.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

That was all the invitation Adora needed to turn her head, crashing their lips together. Catra winds her arm around the blonde, pulling her closer. Adora moans into her mouth, snaking one arm around her waist.

A soft crash in the hallway makes them pull apart and Catra’s eyes widen when she hears voices.

“I swear she’s usually in one of the art rooms.”

Catra is quick to shove Adora away, mouthing ‘Scorpia’.

Adora gets the hint, frantically looking around before spotting a cabinet she can fit in.

She shuts the door just as Scorpia and Entrapta poke their heads in.

“There you are wildcat!” Scorpia exclaims, walking in.

They chat for a bit, Entrapta explaining her newest experiment. They leave with a promise to hang out later, Catra closing the door behind them.

Adora stumbles out, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I- we can’t let anyone-”

“I know, it’s okay.” Adora reassures her.

Catra’s eyes flicker with something before she grins, locking the door.

“Where were we?”

_20th_

  
“Adora! Catra’s here!”

The blonde jumps up from her spot in the living room, sliding through the hallways on her socks.

It’s the week before fall break. Glimmer had suggested that they host a ‘friendsgiving’ dinner for everyone. They had invited their usual group plus Scorpia, who begged to bring Entrapta and Catra along.

“I’ve got it Bow, thanks!” Adora calls, catching herself on the knob and twisting it open.

“Hey Adora.”

“Hey, glad you could make it.” Adora says, stepping aside to allow her to come in.

“Me too.” Catra replies with a soft smile.

“Is that Catra? Let her know dinner’s almost ready!” Angella calls from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s almost-”

“So I hear.” Catra giggles, balancing a wrapped container on her hip as she takes off her shoes.

“Whatcha got?” Adora asks, making grabby hands towards the dish.

Catra shields it, pushing the blonde away with a laugh. “Homemade cookies.” She replies, holding them away.

Adora instantly perks up, gently trying to wrestle the dish out of her hands. “I love cookies. I didn’t know you baked!”

Catra huffs when Adora uses her height to her advantage, snatching the cookies away and staring at them with the eyes of a child. “I’m a mystery, blondie.”

The two make their way into the kitchen. Catra is met with chorus of greetings from the table. Scorpia scoops up the shorter girl in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“Oh I’m so glad you came, wildcat! Glimmer’s folks make the best food!” She squeals with excitement, setting the artist back down on her feet.

Catra feigns annoyance, but Adora notices the way her eyes glint. “Yeah well, you only begged me a million times.” She responds with a soft smirk.

Adora leads her over to the counter, setting the cookies down with the rest of the desserts.

“You okay?” She asks the brunette.

Catra nods, looking around, “Just not completely used to this.”

“Let me know if it’s too much for you, okay?”

Catra looks up with a gentle smile.

“Okay.”

-

They’re all stuffed, laying about the living room. Seahawk and Bow are singing karaoke much to Mermista’s displeasure. Perfuma and Scorpia are sitting so closer to each other the cheerleader is almost on the other’s lap.

‘Scorpia asked her out on a date.’ Adora remembers Catra telling her, then her sticking out her tongue. ‘Relationships suck,’ she had added.

She’s in the kitchen with Catra, the two helping Micah and Angella with the dishes.

“What do your parents do for a living, Catra?” Angella questions.

Adora can feel the way Catra tenses up next to her, her grip on the plate becoming tighter.

“Uh, Angella, I don’t-”

“She’s a surgeon,” Catra replies, going back to drying off the plate she was holding, “A neurosurgeon.”

Angella seems to notice the change in mood and nods, “And you, dear? Do you have plans after high school?”

Catra tilts her head a bit in thought, “I’m still not fully sure, but I would love to work with art.”

“You should talk to Lance, Bow’s father. He’s an art historian.” Micah pipes up, still sticking leftovers in the fridge.

“She’s a really great artist. You should see her stuff.” Adora chimes in, smiling at her adoptive parents.

Catra bumps her with her hip, blushing. Angella and Micah share a look.

“Alright kiddos, I think you’ve helped enough. Go enjoy yourselves.” The coach shoos the two away from the sink, pausing a moment to fight with Adora over the last of the cookies.

Adora holds them up in victory, taking Catra’s hand and booking it to the living room with the rest of them while Micah chuckles.

“For you, m’lady.” Adora holds out a cookie to Catra, tipping an imaginary hat.

Catra laughs, taking the cookie and shoving the taller girl away. “Idiot.” 

Adora giggles and plops herself down next to Glimmer, who eyes the two suspiciously.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Glimmer responds, snatching one of the cookies.

  
_29th_

  
“Down a bit, right there!”

“Jesus, Catra, do you have to be so loud?”

“You love it.”

“Fuck, fuck-”

“Right there, there you go.”

Adora groans.

She drops the controller on her lap, “Thank god there’s a checkpoint.” She says while quickly saving the game. “You’re a great spotter.”

Catra nudges her shoulder, “I’ve got good eyes.”

Adora smiles up at her from her spot on the floor, “Yeah, you do.”

Catra blushes, reaching down and taking the controller from her lap, “Which is good because I can’t aim.”

Adora gasps, “Did you just admit I’m better at you in something?” She gets up and turns around, hands on her hips.

Catra cackles, gently kicking her thigh, “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Is there something else I’m good at?” Adora asks, stepping closer.

“Hm,” Catra pretends to think for a moment, “That mouth of yours is pretty good when you’re not talking.”

Adora giggles, leaning in and kissing her. It was supposed to be chaste, but Catra pulls her in by the collar of her shirt. Catra moves her mouth to Adora’s neck, teeth sinking into a spot that has Adora’s brain short-circuiting.

The blonde shivers, picking up the punk girl by her thighs and hoisting her up. Catra’s legs immediately wrap around her waist. Their kisses get deeper and rougher, Catra’s nails slipping under Adora’s shirt to scratch at her back.

“Adora…” Catra breathes out, pulling away to look at her.

Adora pauses.

“Take me upstairs?”

-

They barrel into Adora’s room. Adora’s mouth is on Catra’s neck, still carrying the girl as she kicks the door shut.

She thanks the gods that no one is home.

She has Catra against the wall, leaning back so Catra can take off her shirt. Adora is quick to yank her own off, tossing it on the ground.

Adora bites at her neck again when Catra’s fingers trace her visible abs. She hits a spot behind her ear that has Catra bucking against her.

She moves them over to her bed, laying Catra down and returning her attention to her lips. They both moan as she reaches around to undo Catra’s bra. Catra quickly tosses it aside, mewling softly when she traces her tongue down her chest.

Adora tugs her own bra off, gripping Catra’s belt. Catra freezes for a second and Adora immediately backs off.

She flips them around, sitting on the bed with Catra on her lap.

“Better?”

Catra’s expression softens as she leans in to kiss her again. They help each other out of their pants, throwing them on the floor.

Adora traces her fingers on Catra’s spine, causing her to shiver and grind against her. She brings her other hand between them, tracing the waistband of Catra’s boy shorts.

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like.” Adora whispers, kissing her ear.

Catra’s nails dig into her shoulders as she mewls again.

“Trust me, I will.”

Their lips crash together again.

  
-

They’re laying in bed hours later, Adora tracing her fingers across Catra’s bare shoulder.

“This ‘friends with benefits’ deal just got a lot sweeter.” Catra mumbles against Adora’s chest.

Adora ignores the sinking feeling in her chest. “Oh my god, you just called us friends.” She teases, earning a soft slap on her bicep. “It only took you screaming my name four times.”

“Shut up nerd.” Catra grins and lifts her head a bit to check her phone. She freezes up when she sees the time.

“It’s okay, you can stay if you want.” Adora whispers, still tracing patterns on the girl’s back. Catra relaxes, sliding her phone off the bed and laying back down.

“If it’s late or you’re not feeling up to leaving yet, you can stay. It doesn’t have to be one of those ‘if I don’t leave it’ll mean something’ sorta things.” Adora explains, yawning a bit.

Catra sighs softly, “You’re too good of a person, blondie.”

“You are too.”

Catra shakes her head, her hair tossing around wildly. “I don’t think so.”

Adora squeezes her shoulders gently, kissing the top of her head. Catra chuckles.

“Careful there, She-Ra. You’ll fall for me.”

“Yeah right.” Adora lies, nuzzling into her hair.

  
  


She ignores the small pang in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah so that happened.
> 
> The reason it was so hard to write this chapter was because the sheer amount of STUFF that happens. I have a set timeline for each month, which is like 100 years when you’re in high school, but it means that I have to edit out a lot so each chapter isn’t 20k words.
> 
> Despite how long this chapter is, I felt like everything was important enough to keep.
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr and instagram if you ever wanna come bug me about this fic or anything She-Ra related. Tumblr is @twosgays and insta is @tues.bae
> 
> For anyone curious, I had the books Anthem by Ayn Rand and Brave New World by Aldous Huxley in mind for Catra’s essay and art.
> 
> “Jewel” is Jewelstar btw if you didn’t pick up on that!
> 
> And feel free to look up what Adora said, but it’ll be mentioned in the next chapter!
> 
> Last thing, here’s a playlist! I add songs in but it’s mostly all there  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0MTL8baQeyHtB4Saxjfdft?si=2Tpr4ncjQci5qPA5E3BHcg
> 
> Please lemme know what you think! I love reading all the feedback!
> 
> Have a lovely day <3


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora struggles.
> 
> Catra is complicated.
> 
> The best friend squad and super pal trio go to a New Year’s Eve party.
> 
> Entrapta’s boyfriend visits from college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of emotional and mental abuse by a parental figure.
> 
> Oh boy. Oh boy. This one was definitely one of the harder ones to write. Again, it’s a long chapter since I couldn’t bring myself to cut any of it out. Nearly 7k this time, sorry ^^;
> 
> I again want to thank everyone for the support for this fic. When I first began writing, I was sure that only a couple people would read it considering there’s a ton of amazing Catradora content on here. It warms my heart whenever I see a new hit, comment, bookmark, or kudos. I constantly come back to reread comments and it motivates me to write! Even if you’re just reading this, thank you so so much ❤️
> 
> Also huge shoutout to my best friend for always being my biggest supporter and yelling at me to write the next damn chapter. I love you!
> 
> One last thank you to anyone who has dmed me on instagram or tumblr (or if you’re coming from instagram or tumblr), thank you so much for your interest!
> 
> Okay, enough babbling. Here’s some bittersweet content for y’all!
> 
> -Twos

_1st_

“Finish these conversions for me? I’m going to throw myself out the window.” Catra deadpans, resting her head on her arms.

“While you’re out, wanna grab me a lemonade?” Adora responds, continuing to heat the magnesium.

Catra kicks the other girl’s stool, “Good to know you care, blondie.”

Adora laughs, picking up the pipet. “We’re on the first floor. Yeet yourself.”

The two snort loudly, earning a stern look from their teacher. They hold back their laughter as best they can.

Catra mouths ‘oops’ and they fall apart, much to the ire of their teacher.

  
_3rd_

Bow catches a pass from his captain with a soft ‘oof’ as it hits his chest.

“Be careful,” Adora reminds him sarcastically, getting in position for what she was sure would be a fast pass in retaliation.

“Give me a break cap!” Bow laughs as he passes the ball back with all his might.

Practice had ended over a half hour ago, but Adora could tell her co-captain had something on his mind and offered to practice a few passes.

“Want me to go easier?” the blonde asks, earning a shove when Bow reaches her side.

“No way. If I can’t take on _the_ She-Ra, how are we gonna stay undefeated?”

Adora shoves him back, dopey smile on her face, “Wanna keep going?”

“Nah,” Bow takes the ball back, spinning it around on his fingers, “I’m pretty sure Perfuma’s gonna text me to study soon.”

The two walk over to pick up their gear and head towards the locker rooms.

“Are your dads gonna be mad that you stayed out for practice? I mean, you guys just argued about it...” Adora trails off, frowning.

Bow sighs, shoulders slumping, “I don’t think so. I know they support me but you know them. They’re worried about me.” He smiles a bit, “They’ve been watching more football movies instead of history documentaries though.”

Adora’s heart swells at the mention of her friend’s supportive parents. “Aww Bow! That’s great!” She nudges the boy with her elbow, smirking a bit, “Are they still bugging you about Glimmer?”

Bow blushes but shrugs, “Same old, same old.” He pauses, tapping a finger on his chin, “Hey that reminds me, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Is there something going on with you?”

Adora slows her pace, jaw clenching a bit. She looks down at her sneakers, fiddling with her bag’s strap. “What do you mean?”

Bow sighs and stops, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I _mean_ what I asked. It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it, but you’ve been a little different lately. Like when we hang out, sometimes you’re more spacey than usual. But then some days you’re talking nonstop and you seem really happy. Which is great! Don’t get me wrong, but I just noticed it. Are you okay?”

It was Adora’s turn to deflate, shoulders slumping a bit. Her jaw is set hard as she chews on her bottom lip. She pats the hand on her shoulder.

“It’s, well, complicated,” she admits.

“So, you can’t tell me?”

Adora is grateful that her friend is so in tune with her.

“Yeah.”

Bow simply nods.

“It’s all good. Just know I’ll be here alright?”

The blonde stares at him for a moment before pulling him into a side hug, grinding her knuckles against his head. “Yeah yeah!” She laughs when the other tried to pull himself out of the headlock.

She lets go and he shoves her. She shoves back and takes off sprinting, hearing heavy footsteps right behind her.

She wants to reach out, but it wasn’t her story to tell or get anyone else involved.

For now, she focuses on beating her co-captain to the locker room.

  
_4th_

  
Adora whoops loudly with her offense, pounding her chest and holding up the football to the crowd. Everyone’s on their feet, cheering along with the rest of her team.

The last few minutes pass without incident, the Rebels winning with a mere six point lead. Adora quickly shakes hands with the opposing team before jogging over to the cheerleaders.

Bow is already there, along with Seahawk, Scorpia, and Frosta.

“Still undefeated!” Seahawk pumps a fist into the air, earning a rare soft smile from Mermista. The rest of her friends cheer along.

“Think we can get through the season without losing?” Scorpia asks from her spot next to Perfuma, who is fussing over a bruise on the player’s arm.

“With this team? Hell yeah,” Adora replies with a grin.

“Yo, captain!” Lonnie claps a hand on her shoulder on her way to the locker room, “Wanna grab something to eat with us?” She jerks a thumb towards the rest of the team.

Adora’s eyes dart to the bleachers, catching a glimpse of blue and gold.

“I can’t tonight, gotta work on something.” Adora turns back to Lonnie, “And good game today!”

“Thanks captain.” Lonnie smirks before joining the rest in the locker room.

The blonde misses Bow and Glimmer’s shared look.

-

Adora jogs over to her car, surprised to see Catra’s already leaning against it.

Her smile widens at the thought of the artist _waiting_ for her.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Hey yourself.” Try as she might, she can’t wipe the smile off her face.

Catra pushes herself away from the car, stepping into Adora’s space.

“Played well tonight, golden girl.” Catra teases with a smirk, finger tracing along the blonde’s forearm.

“Another compliment? You’re growing soft, kitty cat.” Adora replies with a smirk of her own.

Catra tilts her head back in laughter, shoving at the football captain’s chest. “Not a chance, blondie. C’mon, I’ve got time and it’s too damn cold.”

Adora rolls her eyes good-naturedly, tossing her bag in the backseat before opening the door for Catra. She waits for the artist to get in and hops into the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?” Adora asks, turning her head to back out.

Catra just shrugs, leaning over to flip the radio on. She presses the button for the AUX.

_“…’Cause love's such an old fashioned word,_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the night…”_

“You listen to Queen?” Catra questions, looking over at the blonde with a smirk.

Adora’s blushes brightly, trying to snag her phone away from Catra with one hand.

“You’ve got good taste, blondie.” Catra holds the phone away from her, leaning back in the seat and scrolling through Adora’s playlists. “Who knew you’d be an 80s fan.”

“You like 80s music?” Adora asks, a bit surprised.

Catra grins at her, hitting play on one of the many playlists.

Adora begins humming and Catra joins in.

Eventually they’re belting out the lyrics, dancing in their seats. Catra reaches over and takes Adora’s hand on hers. They continue their mini concert, laughing between lyrics.

They lace their fingers together, and Adora’s good mood momentarily zaps away. She thinks of how far they’ve come in just a few months, how far their friendship has come since they were kids.

Since…they were kids…

“Adora? Light’s green.” Catra’s voice shakes her from her thoughts, as well as the gentle squeezing of her hand.

“Right! My bad,” Adora says as she presses on the gas, “Got too into the song,” she jokes, earning a small jab from Catra’s pointy elbow.

‘ _I have to tell her._ ’ Adora’s thoughts are roaring, but she continues singing along.

-

“Mystacor?” Catra asks, mimicking Adora’s reaction weeks prior.

“Wanted to see the stars with you.” Adora admits, rubbing the back of her neck.

Catra stares at her before smiling and heading out of the car.

Adora heads out after her, locking her car. They quickly slipped through the gap in the fence, standing in the middle of the football field. Adora watches the way Catra tilts her head all the way up, the stars reflecting in her heterochromatic eyes.

Adora feels her heart thump hard, hands trembling. She loves catching her in such gentle moments.

“C’mere.” Adora gently takes her hand, pulling her closer until her back is flush against Adora’s chest. They stare up at the stars for a few moments, Adora trying her best to calm her erratic heart rate.

She couldn’t keep this up. She knew she had to tell her the truth before things got further and more confusing.

“Catra?”

“Hm?”

“Do you, well, do you hate me?”

“…Adora?”

“Do you still hate me?”

“Wait, _still_?” Catra tried turning in her arms but the jock’s arms around her tightened as she shook. “Adora? What are you talking about?”

She was crying. “I remembered you, on the first day. We were best friends and I got adopted and I begged and begged but then you were placed in a foster home and I couldn’t help you. They couldn’t give me any information but I begged every day. We were best friends and I-”

“I know.”

“I missed you every-“ She blinked, “You…you know?”

“Yes, I know.”

“…Oh.”

Catra sighed, gripping the arm that was wrapped around her, “Adora, I was so fucking mad at you. I tried to act like I didn’t know who you were, because I didn’t want you to feel like you HAD to talk to me. Then we got paired up so I couldn’t help but be a bitch. But it’s been years. We were toddlers, and despite everything and how awful I was to you in the beginning, you just seemed so excited to see me. Awkward as hell, yeah, but you had that same look on your face when we were kids. You made me feel…safe. With one look of your stupid dopey face. And then, and then you did all _this_ for me and we’ve come so far and I- and I-” she wiped her nose with her sleeve, “how could I hate you?”

Adora finally loosens her grip enough to spin the girl around, wiping her own tears away to look at her. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Catra laughs darkly, tears still flowing down her cheeks. “And drag you back down the hell you escaped from?”

Adora tries to glare, but it’s hard to when her jaw is trembling.

Catra cuts her off before she can defend her, “I’m sorry, I’m still working on that.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, crazy right?” Catra laughs again, humorless. “Can we go sit?”

Adora nods, taking her hand and guiding her to the bleachers. They sit on the cold metal stands, not letting go of each other’s hands. They sit in silence for a moment, emotions still catching up to them.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t say something earlier either,” Adora says, blinking away fresh tears.

Catra moves closer, shivering a bit. From the cold or from the apology, she has no clue. “It’s okay. I just, I don’t know. I figured it was for the best.” She brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

“I was in therapy, before. It helped my anger but I’m trying to stop sabotaging myself.”

“You were?” Adora squeezes her hand, “When?”

“Whenever I could. In middle school I learned that some therapists will do three appointments without a guardian’s knowledge. So I just sorta hopped around, until one of Scorpia’s moms set me up with one of her counselor friends.” Catra squeezes her hand back, “But I ran out of money, I don’t like owing people, and Weaver was catching on so I just stopped going.”

Adora can tell by her expression that she doesn’t want to elaborate, so she keeps her thoughts to herself.

They sit in silence, occasionally squeezing each other’s hands in a show of support.

“What happened? When you got adopted?” Catra whispers, not turning to look at her.

“Mara was a family friend I guess? She was my godmother but she hardly saw me. She was taking care of Razz when she got wind that I was in foster care.” Adora tried her best to explain, but even Mara didn’t give her the full story and she didn’t want to unload her own traumas on Catra. “What about you?”

Catra sucks in a breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“Weaver took me in just before the home shut down. Out of guilt or just to have some other form of income, I don’t know.” Catra clicked her mouth shut after that, scooting closer to Adora to lean her head on her shoulder. The blonde is quick to wrap her arm around the artist’s waist, pressing a soft kiss on her head.

Her phone buzzes and Catra clicks her tongue. “Speak of the devil. I need to go before she gets back.”

Adora tenses at the thought of Catra having to face her foster mom.

“Let me drive you home.” Adora blurts out.

Catra’s eyes go wide and she immediately freezes. Adora cuts her off before she opens her mouth.

“I’ll drop you off a couple blocks away. But it’ll be a lot faster than walking.”

The brunette nods, expression softening as the tension in her shoulders relaxes.

-

Catra slides into the passenger seat, teeth chattering. Adora reaches into the backseat, grabbing blindly until she touches something soft. She grabs it and dumps it into Catra’s lap before starting the car.

The artist looks at the varsity jacket then back at the blonde.

“You’re cold, I’m not,” Adora reasons.

Catra tries to hide her smile as she puts it on. Adora resists the urge to laugh at how big it is on her passenger.

The music is softer this time, fingers intertwined as they drive in a semi-comfortable silence.

They reach Catra’s street. It’s farther than Adora thinks, making her wonder how long it takes the girl to walk everywhere.

She unlocks the door but makes no move to let go of Catra’s hand.

“Catra, are we okay?”

Catra turns and stares at her. They hold each other’s gazes, too many emotions swirling in their eyes. Catra squeezes her hand.

“Yeah blondie, we’re okay.” Catra smiles, nose scrunching. She opens the door, sliding out before quickly turning back.

“Your jacket-” she starts, going to slide her arms out.

“Keep it.” Adora says immediately, “I’ll just grab it back from you next class.”

Catra seems surprised but nods. She looks around before leaning back in the car. She gently tugs on the blonde’s arm to bring her closer. Adora meets her in the middle and they kiss, slow and sweet.

“Bye, Adora.” Catra waves as she walks off, pulling the oversized jacket closer to her body.

Adora waits until she’s around the corner before driving off, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

  
_7th_

  
Adora tries her best to focus on her textbook, focus on the experiment, but she keeps stealing glances to the empty stool beside her.

Her chest constricts, and she ends up staring so long her teacher gently pulls her aside.

Ms. Smith is talking, but Adora can’t tear her gaze away.

The teacher eventually sighs and tells her to pack up and take a walk.

Adora makes it to the weight room, thankful that it’s empty. She tosses her bag in the floor and breaks down.

-

“Adora? Are you doing alright?” Frosta asks, her usual icy exterior breaking into genuine concern.

Adora nods, eyes glued to her untouched lunch. She doesn’t bother looking up at the freshman.

“Perfuma said you missed Botany,” Mermista presses her a bit, “You really like that class.” Seahawk nods, knowing his friend wasn’t the type to skip class.

“I felt sick.” Adora lies through her teeth.

Bow and Glimmer look around the blonde and at each other.

“How about now?” Glimmer questions, nudging her a bit.

Adora shrugs at her friends, looking back down at her food.

She does her best to ignore their looks for the rest of the lunch period.

-

Adora shouts out a new play from her place in the bench. Micah immediately sensed that her mind was elsewhere and had her sit this practice out.

She tried her best to focus as much as she could. She tries to cheer on Kyle, noticing how much better he’s gotten at being offensive. She tries to focus on how much farther Jewel’s field goals are going. She even tries her best to scowl at Frosta’s mini wrestling match with Scorpia towards the end of practice but her mind can’t stop racing.

She gets up as Micah blows his whistle, signaling the end of practice. He gives her a side hug before leading the team back to the locker rooms. Each player gives her a squeeze on the shoulder or a sympathetic look.

Just as she shoulders her bag, Glimmer appears seemingly out of nowhere. She gives her hand a squeeze.

“I’m sure she’s okay.” Glimmer whispers.

The jock freezes.

She whirls around but before she can ask the cheerleader what she meant, she’s already heading back to her squad.

  
  


_8th_

  
“Did you get an answer for number thirteen?” Adora asks, taking a sip of her iced coffee.

“Sublimation.” Catra answers, nibbling on her thumb nail.

Adora smacks her forehead with her pen. “Oh, duh. I’m an idiot.”

“I’ve been telling you that, blondie.” Catra teases, poking Adora’s leg under the table with her foot.

Adora grins and pokes her foot with her own. They play footsie for a bit until the jock purposefully pushes her chair away from the table. She used her height advantage to drag her foot up Catra’s calf, knowing the shorter girl wouldn’t reach her.

They do their best to keep their giggles under control. Despite being in the mostly empty library café, they try their best to keep the quiet atmosphere up.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Adora questions after a moment, tilting her head slightly.

Catra had mentioned that school day that she felt sick the night before and was too exhausted to walk to school.

Adora saw right through it.

When she met with Catra in the art room during study period, she purposed they study together at the library.

Catra agreed only after she had pinned Adora against one of the tables.

“I’m okay, dummy.” Catra shoots her a lopsided grin, turning her attention back to her textbook.

Adora smiles back, finishing off her drink.

“Did you write ‘add calcium carbonate’ for number twenty?” Catra questions, flipping through the packet.

“Yes I did.” Adora says after double-checking.

“Good.” Catra grins again, reaching for her own coffee cup but freezes.

Adora frowns, looking at her. “What’s the matter?”

Catra’s eyes merely widen, hand that’s outstretched starts shaking. Her eyes are locked on the café doors.

“Hello girls.”

Adora turns around, hands curling into fists.

“W-What are you doing here?” Catra’s voice quivers.

“Is that any way to speak to me?” The woman asks in a sharp tone, “You’re late.”

“But mo-”

“Ms. Weaver-”

“I gave you until six-thirty,” she cuts the two girls off.

Catra visibly shivers. “But I thought you said seven-thirty.”

“Sweetheart,” Weaver starts, tone void of any affection, “No arguing. I’m taking you home. Now.”

The two sit frozen in their places until the woman waves her keys.

“Yes ma’am.” Catra gets up, shoveling her supplies into her bag.

“I’ll meet you in the car.” Weaver turns on her heel and leaves.

The second Adora hears the ding of the bell, she’s out of her seat and takes Catra in her arms.

“Let’s get out of here. We can sneak out and go back to my place and-”

Catra takes a quick glance out the window before planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “That’s incredibly heroic of you, Xena, but it’s better if I go with her.” She shoves the rest of her things in her bag.

“Wait, does that mean it’ll get worse? Catra-”

“Not now. I need to go.” Catra slips out of her arms, walking past her, “Bye, Adora.” She’s out the door quicker than Adora can protest.

She’s rushes over to the window, clambering over the seats and mumbling her apologies to the annoyed man sitting at the table next to her. She peeks out, face presses against the glass. She watches Weaver turn to Catra, eyes clouded with such intensity even Adora flinches. Despite the face mask, Adora sees how hard Catra squeezes her eyes shut and can only assume she’s yelling. The blonde’s body slacks as their car pulls away and out of sight.

She drags her feet on the way back to the table. She slumps into her seat, swallowing the lump in her throat as she stares at Catra’s forgotten coffee cup.

  
_10th_

Adora and Glimmer are saying their goodbyes to their rambunctious friends, ushering them out of the house with unguarded laughter.

The blonde slumps against the door once everyone has left, suddenly exhausted.

Glimmer squeezes her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Adora gives her a lazy grin, “Yeah, just been tired lately.”

Despite her tiredness, Adora waves Glimmer off when she starts to clean up. She sends the shorter girl away, insisting it was her turn. “I don’t have practice in the morning, you do. Go to sleep.” Adora ruffles her lavender hair, earning a laugh but Glimmer caves in and heads up to her room.

The jock is in the middle of straightening the couch, humming along to the low music playing on her phone when it pings. She picks it up with a yawn, swiping open her notifications.

_‘Meet me at the stars around midnight.’_

Adora rereads Catra’s text a million times before she stops her music, grabs her keys and flies up the stairs. She throws her letterman jacket over her hoodie and runs back down the steps, thankful that Glimmer is such a deep sleeper. It takes her three tries to shove her shoes on and then she’s barreling down to the basement. She opens the little window, heaving herself out and quickly getting into her car.

She checks her phone.

11:30.

She throws the car into gear and takes off.

-

It’s nearly 12:20 and Adora’s pacing on Mystacor’s football field, head racing. She checks her phone every two minutes and resists the urge to throw it on the ground. She’s near panicking when she finally sees her.

Catra slips through the hole in the fence and Adora is racing to meet her there.

Catra is about to open her mouth when Adora’s lips on on hers. The jock feels Catra take hold of her jacket, gripping it tightly. Adora gently cups the brunette’s face and pulls away.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Adora questions, trying to keep her tone even.

Catra leans into her touch for a moment before pulling her closer by the jacket. She presses her face into the taller girl’s chest and Adora immediately winds her arms around her in a hug.

“She doesn’t hit me.” Catra declares, words muffled by Adora’s shirt. Her grip tightens.

“Catra, that doesn’t mean it’s not abuse.” Adora says, voice cracking.

Catra pulls away a little with a sigh. “She just has these rules for me. I can’t have friends over, I can’t have interests outside her own, I can’t get upset about things. I have to feel what she wants me to feel and it feels like she’s always watching me,” she lets out a shaky laugh, “Instead of Sharon, I called her ‘Shadow Weaver’ as a kid. I have to do what she says.”

Adora looks at her, hands shaking a bit, “And…if you don’t?”

It seems like that Catra was expecting that question, but she still hesitates. “She’ll yell at me, threaten me, call me names. No food, stricter curfew, locks me out-”

“She’ll lock you out of your own house?!”

“-she just gets in my face. But she knows she’s not allowed to touch me. Not that she hasn’t gotten close.” Catra almost hisses the last sentence out, grip on Adora’s jacket so tight her knuckles are white.

“Catra,” Adora kisses her forehead softly, “That’s still abuse.”

Catra’s grip relaxes. “She’s the closest thing to a mother I’ve got.”

Adora’s lip twitches. “That doesn’t mean shit when she treats you like less than you are.” She’s practically growling.

Catra stares at her then, an expression so full of emotions Adora feels breathless.

“Come over. Come with me.” Adora begs softly.

Catra gently traces Adora’s jawline with her finger and shakes her head. “I can’t,” she whispers in reply.

“There’s a window in the basement. It’s always unlocked, it’s how me and Glimmer sneak out,” Adora explains, “You gotta drop down a little but yeah. If she ever locks you out or you just can’t be there, the futon’s there and plenty of blankets. You don’t-” she pauses for a moment, noticing the way Catra is staring at her, “You don’t have to tell me you’re there. Or you can come up to my room. Whatever you need.”

Catra nods, stepping back into Adora’s body. She presses a gentle kiss to her neck, resting her head on her shoulder as Adora pulls her closer.

Adora stares up at the dark sky, counting the stars and ignoring the tugging in her heart.

  
_14th_

“I don’t know if I can be bothered to finish this shit.” Catra curses from her perch on the futon.

“If I have to do another set of titrations, my head is gonna explode.” Adora groans next to her, dropping her head into her hands.

“We’ve been working a while now, maybe you should walk around.” Catra suggests, chewing on the end of her pen.

Adora gives her an exaggerated whine, “But that means I have to get up!” She complains, slumping against the futon. She stretches her legs out before raising her arms above her head, hearing a satisfying pop. She feels Catra’s fingers on her exposed midriff.

“Well, if Glitter’s parents weren’t home, I’d have a great way to let off some steam.” Catra grins wickedly, her nails dragging across the blonde’s toned stomach.

Adora groans again, drawing a laugh from the artist. She kisses Adora once, twice, before backing off and grabbing her textbook again.

Adora turns and lets her head flop into Catra’s lap.

“What are you doing, blondie?”

Adora blushes, “Nothing,” she says, already moving to sit up. A sharp nail on her forehead gently pushes her back down.

“You don’t have to move. Rest for a bit,” Catra blushes then adds “But you’re doing the next ten questions.”

“Here I thought you were being nice to me.” Adora giggles, shutting her eyes.

“Oh, sweet Adora,” the jock practically shivers at Catra’s sultry tone, “You know better than that.” Catra runs her fingers through blonde locks.

Adora cracks one eye open, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Catra scratches gently at her scalp, humming in response. “You’re an idiot, Adora Randor.”

“Whatever, Catra Meow Meow.”

Catra’s fingers stall and she looks down at Adora, blinking a few times. “You…remember that?”

Adora giggles, “Only just recently.”

“Well, never say it again. It was terrible even when we were kids.”

Adora opens both eyes, smirking, “Catra. Applesauce. Meow Meow.” She punctuates each word by moving closer.

That’s all it takes for Catra’s hands to fly to her side, tickling her. Adora shrieks, rolling onto the floor to get away from her hands. Catra immediately pounces on her, straddling her and using both hands to tickle her sides. Adora’s laughter bounces off the walls.

“Don’t call me that you weirdo!”

“Your fault for letting me name you!” Adora says through her laughter, body bucking to try and gain some leverage. Her hand reaches Catra’s side, returning the assault. Catra squeaks and tries to yell at her, but her mouth is too busy laughing.

Catra grips Adora’s wrists, pinning them above her head and stopping them both. They giggle, Catra kissing her until Adora’s hands relax. Only then does she release her wrists and sits up, but makes no move to get off the jock’s lap.

“Hey Adora?”

“What’s up?”

“Think you can look over my paper for _the Awakening_?”

Adora sits up a bit, leaning on her hands. “Of course ba- uh, Catra.”

Catra smiles, her nose scrunching as she traces Adora’s lips with her finger. “Promise not to get into a fight with my mother when you pick it up?” The brunette jests.

Adora tenses, “I’ll do my best,” she replies.

Catra hums, cradling her jaw and bringing their lips together.

“It’ll be okay,” she whispers against her lips.

Adora can taste her fear.

  
_16th_

Adora pulls up to the curb, parking her car but not turning it off.

‘ _Don’t get out_.’ Catra had texted her earlier.

Catra makes her way out of the house and over to the car.

“Hey Adora.”

“Hey,” the blonde’s eyes flicker to the house, “You okay?”

Catra doesn’t answer, instead handing her the paper through the open window.

“I’ll give it back to you in class.” Adora promises, gently placing it in the glove box.

Catra takes a quick glance at the house before leaning into the window, kissing the blonde firmly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Do you need to come ov-”

Catra shakes her head, cutting her off. “I can’t. Bye Adora.”

She’s jogging back inside as words of protest die in Adora’s throat.

She waits until she’s inside before driving off.

_18th_

“Get off get off!” Adora laughs as her team dog-piles her.

It’s their last game before Christmas break. They’re up an embarrassing amount, thanks mostly to the team captain, with only one minute left.

That minute passes by with no incident and the whistles blow. They shake hands with the opposing team and whoop and holler on the way back over to the locker rooms. Adora spots a familiar set of eyes and beams.

“Got any plans after this?” Netossa questions her captain, nudging her helmet.

“Nah, not really.” Adora says, still looking over at the stands.

Netossa notices but merely grins. “Whatever you say, She-Ra.” She nudges her before jogging over to her girlfriend.

“Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile like that.” Scorpia says, causing Adora to break eye contact.

“Wait what?”

“Wildcat,” the tall girl explains, “It seems like she’s happier. Still grumpy, but happy.” Scorpia waves enthusiastically to her friend, who rolls her eyes but waves back with a smile.

“Really?” Adora’s heart flutters.

-

“Mm, you won’t see me much until Christmas.” Catra mentions from her place on Adora’s lap.

It’s a tight fit in the backseat, but Catra insisted they could make it work and the blonde couldn’t help but agree.

“Why’s that?”

“Weaver.” Catra answers simply, causing Adora to frown. “But she’s leaving the day of and won’t be back until the fourth.”

“That’s good.” Adora pecks her cheek.

“You can come over then, if you want to.” Catra whispers, blushing faintly and looking down at her nails.

Adora tilts her head a bit, “Would that be okay?”

Catra nods, “It would be nice.” She bristles, her blush highlighting her freckles, “You know, since we can be as loud as we want without anyone bothering us.”

Adora cackles. “Yeah, that’d be good.”

They grin at each other. Catra breaks the silence by giggling.

“What?” Adora asks.

“Did you know you called me a fucking wild thing?” Catra asks, planting a kiss on Adora’s nose.

Adora thinks for a moment, remembering the phrase in French. “You looked it up?” Adora questions, pulling her closer.

Catra blushes but doesn’t answer, tugging on the blonde’s collar and capturing her lips again.

_26th_

Adora hops up the porch steps, ringing the doorbell and rocking back on her heels.

Catra opens the door, grinning. “Hey Adora.”

Adora smiles so wide her dimple shows. “Hey!”

“Come in.” Catra opens the door wider and allows the blonde to step in. She immediately removes her shoes.

Adora glances around, taking in the immaculate home. The living room, that doesn't actually look lived in, is spotless. The white carpet, dark furniture and large glass coffee table makes Adora feel underdressed. Catra’s hand slides into hers.

“Room’s this way, come on.” She tugs on her hand, leading her up the stairs. The blonde doesn’t dare touch the railing. She brings her up to the third floor and opens up a small door, revealing another small staircase.

“It’s a bit of a tight squeeze, so be careful.” Catra explains, letting go of her hand.

The artist’s room is pretty small, the ceiling only a couple feet above Adora’s head. There’s a bed pushed into the corner, an old looking wardrobe and one wall is lined with stocked bookshelves.

“Don’t judge.” Catra warns with a grin, sitting on her bed.

“I’m not! I like it.” Adora suddenly snaps her fingers, “Oh! I brought you something.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small wrapped box.

Catra eyes it wearily, but takes it anyways.

“What is this?”

“Well, it’s a gift. You gotta open it to find out.”

Catra roles her eyes and kicks her leg but relents. She tears the packaging and opens up the small box. It’s a pull bracelet with a small silver bar containing the engraving ‘I can go the distance’.

“Hercules.” Catra giggles when she reads the quote, eyes softening. “Adora this is-” She shakes her head, gently touching the engraving.

Adora feels her cheeks burn and she rubs the back of her neck. “It’s nothing really.”

Catra looks back up at her, blinking slowly. “I didn’t- I didn’t get you-”

The jock waves off her worry, “Oh don’t worry about it! It was just something I found when I was shopping for presents. Reminded me of the ones you wear sometimes.”

In truth, she spent three weeks trying to snag a commission spot for the artist who made them and drove nearly halfway across the state to pick it up in person.

“Thank you, Adora.” Catra smiles up at her, the purest expression of happiness piercing Adora’s stupid gay soul.

“You’re welcome,” she responds breathlessly.

Catra takes the bracelet gently from the box, slipping it on and making sure it’s in place. She grabs at Adora’s wrist, hand sliding down to the blonde’s. “Come here.”

Adora allows herself to be tugged down into a deep kiss.

The four hour drive was worth it.

-

Adora yawns, earning a soft laugh from Catra.

“I tired you out, huh?”

“Catra, I’ve been playing football since I was ten. Have some faith in me.”

They laugh, the blonde kissing her cheek quickly before stretching.

“Your bed is seriously comfortable,” Adora says, wiggling.

Catra giggles, tracing the jock’s collarbone, “You should stay with me. Here. I mean, it’s late.”

“If your okay with that. I don’t feel like driving.” Adora rolls them over so they’re facing each other.

“Plus if you leave, you have to put clothes on.”

“That settles it, I’m staying.” Adora presses several noisy kisses to Catra’s face, making the brunette laugh and shove her away.

The blonde gets up, picking up her discarded pants and retrieving her phone. Catra tilts her head at her.

“Gotta check in.” Adora explains. She calls Angella, who picks up at the third ring.

“Hey Angella. Yeah I’m okay, is it okay if I stay the night at Catra’s? No, she’s not home,” Adora blushes suddenly, “W-What? No!” Catra gives her another questioning look, but the blonde waves her off. “I know, I’ll be safe. Yeah? Okay, I’ll ask her! Thanks, I’ll be back tomorrow. Yes ma’am! Love you too.” She hangs up, setting the phone back on the floor. She turns back to Catra.

“Wanna have dinner with us tomorrow? Bow will be there, too.”

Catra’s silent for a moment but nods, “If they’re cooking, hell yes.”

Adora laughs, climbing back on the bed and pulling the artist close.

“Now, wanna see how good my stamina is?”

Catra smirks.

  
_27th_

  
“Adora!”

“Coming!”

Adora rushes downtime steps, jumping over the last five and skidding to a stop next to Glimmer. She opens up the front door.

“Hey Adora. Hey Sparkles.”

Glimmer sighs, throwing her hands up. “I’m not gonna win with you,” she says, but it lacks her bite.

Catra steps inside, a soft grin on her face. “I’ll work on it.” She winks at the shorter girl.

Glimmer rolls her eyes, smiling, before making her way over to the dining room. Catra turns to the blonde, holding out her jacket.

“You forgot this at my place,” she explains, blushing a bit.

Adora lifts her hand to take it but stops. “You know what? You can borrow it, since it’s warm. I trust you.”

Catra holds the jacket close, nails picking at the embroidery as she smiles. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll grab it next time I’m at your house.” Adora shrugs, but they both know the implication of that statement.

“Catra! Hello again!” Micah waves with a smile, “I hope you’re hungry, it’s almost ready.”

“Hello sir,” Catra’s eyes gleam, “It smells amazing.”

Adora nods her head in the direction of the dining room, “Come on, help me set the table.”

-

Dinner goes surprisingly well. Glimmer only glared once at Catra, but only when she snatched the last roll. They’re all stuffed thanks to Micah’s cooking.

“So Catra, how long is your mother out of town?” Angella inquires, hands folding into her lap.

“Until the third,” she replies, hand flexing at the mention of her guardian. Adora slips a hand on her knee under the table, gently squeezing.

“Are you going to DT’s party on New Year’s Eve?” Glimmer asks, excitement evident in her expression. She lives for parties.

Catra nods and grins, “Yeah. Entrapta’s boyfriend’s coming down, too.”

Bow slips back into his seat beside Glimmer, so close their arms almost touch. Catra raises a brow at Adora, who merely shakes her head.

“I’m excited to meet him!” Bow exclaims, matching Glimmer’s excitement.

“Well you kids be careful. Micah and I will be out with some of my colleagues and will be staying the night. And Catra, you’re more than welcome to stay with us.” Angella smiles gently at the girl, who whispers a soft “Thank you” with a blush.

Adora looks around the table and her heart threatens to burst.

‘ _What a nice family dinner_ ’, she thinks to herself.

  
_31st_

Though not the wealthiest in school, Double Trouble has a knack for throwing enormous parties. Their house is decked out, snacks arranged beautifully in their kitchen, several areas decorated solely for social media pictures and plenty of space to dance. Their TV plays the countdown in the background.

Adora slips away from her friend group, heading to the mostly empty kitchen. With only a few minutes until midnight, most of the party is gathered near the living room, anxiously waiting.

She bumps into a guy and quickly apologizes. He turns around and Adora’s face lights up in recognition.

“Hordak, right?”

He nods, taking a sip of his drink and leaning his back against the kitchen counter. “Randor.” He greets with a slightly gruff voice. He’s a bit intimidating, dark hair swept back and very tall for someone who’s only a year older than her.

The blonde pours herself a soda and sets herself up near him, taking a sip. She eyes his arm, but turns away when he catches her staring.

“You can ask, you know.” Hordak seems unbothered, flexing his prosthetic limb.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Adora rubs the back of her neck, “Entrapta was telling me about how she wants to experiment on Scorpia’s. I was just wondering if she pesters you about it too.”

The corners of his lips lift for a moment at the mention of his girlfriend. “She’s fixed it more times than I can count. Helped me a lot, with everything.” He doesn’t speak much, but the blonde can feel the weight of his words.

Adora smiles up at him, “She’s a great girl. Too smart for her own good, though.”

That draws a chuckle from him, which he silences with another drink. “That she is.”

“ONE MORE MINUTE DARLINGS!” DT calls out from the living room.

They both toss their empty cups in the overflowing trash, Hordak snatching a couple mini cupcakes “For Entrapta,” before they make their way back to their friends.

Everyone’s practically buzzing.

"They say that the person you kiss at midnight is the person you're meant to be with for the rest of the year!” Perfuma is finishing her conversation with Mermista, waggling her eyebrows. Mermista groans, but allows Seahawk to take her hand anyways.

Adora freezes, looking over at Catra. She’s laughing at something Bow said.

The blonde starts to walk away, but is stopped by Scorpia. “Where you going, cap?”

Adora gestures to the porch, “I like to go out and look at the stars,” she explains. The taller one nods and lets her move past.

The blonde slides the door shut behind her and leans on the railing, sighing.

In actuality, she would love to be with everyone, but she’s terrified she’d kiss Catra at midnight. It wasn’t fair to her, and it was just a silly myth.

“10!”

They weren’t even a couple. Catra had confided in her.

“9!”

She couldn’t break that trust.

“8!”

Catra hadn’t even dated anyone before.

“7!”

Besides, it wasn’t like she had feelings for her.

“6!”

Right?

“5!”

Adora hears the door shut behind her. She turns around.

“4!”

There’s Catra, staring at her with those beautiful eyes she almost always gets lost in.

“3!”

Catra grabs onto her arms, standing on her toes.

“2!”

They both close their eyes.

“1!”

  
  


Adora’s heart soars when she feels Catra’s lips on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew amiright
> 
> This one was a joy to write but it also broke my heart.
> 
> Also, I don’t think I mentioned this but I’m asexual! I’ve thought about writing more explicit scenes, but it’s pretty hard for me since, y’know, I don’t get it lmfao. I hope you guys are satisfied with what I do describe though!
> 
> I own a bracelet similar to the one Adora gifts Catra, but it’s a Princess Mononoke one :D
> 
> As always, please feel free to comment any thoughts you have! Even if it’s just keyboard smashing, I will read it over and over again and cry happy tears.
> 
> If y’all wanna reach me, please check the end notes on chapter 4 for my insta and tumblr! I’m always down to chat She-RA things. I also have the playlist linked there!
> 
> I also want to mention that a lot of things I’m describing in this fic are things I’ve done in high school. So some things may not be the same in different schools.
> 
> Til next chapter y’all! We’re getting there 👀


	6. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora learns something.
> 
> Catra shows emotion.
> 
> The best friend squad have a heart-to-heart.
> 
> Seriously, who put Kyle on the football team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this and runs away*
> 
> ahaha remember when I replied to some of y’all in the comments saying I hoped that this chapter wouldn’t take so long? Well, here it is, over two weeks later...
> 
> Seriously y’all I apologize for the long wait! Work has royally fucked everyone’s schedules bc of big dumb company stuff I don’t understand but! I’m all good now and finally have a decent schedule! Which means I have more time to work on my art (which includes this fic of course) so I’m very excited!
> 
> Oh hell y’all, buckle up for this chapter. I knew it would be longer but I didn’t expect it to get this long. To those of you who like long chapters, here ya go, 8,460 words!
> 
> Also ??? I’m at nearly 200 kudos?? Wtf?? Thank y’all so much oh my gOD I love y’all sm <3 you spoil me so!
> 
> Just another heads up that this chapter also has no beta. There’s probably gonna be hella mistakes and I can only offer my apologizes for ‘em ;-;
> 
> Thank you guys again for your never-ending patience! I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Happy reading friends!  
> -Twos

_1st_

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

The kiss is desperate, like the very first one they shared. There’s cheering going on in the living room and Adora can hear fireworks in the distance, but they are nothing compared to the stars she sees behind her eyelids as Catra deepens their kiss.

It lasts forever yet not long enough, but both break away. Catra’s chest is heaving and she looks so dazed Adora is sure she’s going to fall. She takes her hand just in case.

“I’m sorry,” Catra starts, “I just- I don’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Adora breathes out, squeezing her hand and letting it drop.

She didn’t want Catra to feel her shaking.

“I’ll um, I’ll see you back inside.” Catra stutters out, stepping backwards towards the sliding door.

“Y-Yeah. For sure.” Adora responds, unable to keep her eyes off the punk girl.

Catra reaches around behind her, grabbing the handle and quickly stepping inside.

Adora releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She turns back around, gripping the railing and squeezing her eyes shut.

She starts laughing and pumps a fist in the air, jumping up the same way she does when she scores a touch-down.

-

The best friend squad drive back home, Catra seated next to Adora in the back of Bow’s car. They’re chatting to keep themselves awake, but they all seem exhausted.

Once inside Glimmer and Adora’s place, they part ways. Glimmer heads to her room with Bow, getting a sneaky wink from Adora. Adora goes to lead Catra to a guest room until she hears Glimmer’s door click shut.

…

They stumble into Adora’s room, hands frantically pulling and pushing and Adora has no idea where either of them starts or ends.

Desperate hands sink their nails into blonde locks, sharp canines dig into a muscular shoulder to prevent any noises from escaping.

Catra lets out a strangled whine in Adora’s ear and she’s sure she’s never heard anything prettier in her life.  
  


_2nd_

Adora yawns and feels something tickling her mouth. She snaps her eyes open and immediately relaxes. Catra’s hair is strewn over Adora’s face, her head resting on the jock’s bare chest. Her mouth is slightly parted, gentle puffs of air escaping. Catra’s legs are tangled around one of Adora’s, an arm stretching across her stomach.

Adora lets her head fall back against the pillow, gently stroking Catra’s back with a smile on her face. She could definitely get used to this.

Wait, what?

Adora freezes, blinking rapidly.

As quickly as she could, she untangles herself and replaces her spot with a hoodie. Catra is quick to curl around it, sighing softly as she nuzzles into it.

Oh _fuck_.

Adora blushes profusely, trying to ignore how absolutely adorable that was and quickly throws on another hoodie and sweatpants. She exits the room, quietly shutting the door behind her and padding into the bathroom.

She grips the counter tightly, staring down into the sink.

Getting used to something. That was a domestic thing. Something Adora had only recently began to accept. It was when she felt safe and loved. And she loved back.

But she doesn’t love Catra.

…

Right?

She washes her face, scrubbing a little harder than necessary. As she’s brushing her teeth, she notices small trails of red on her neck. She rinses her mouth, tugging on the hoodie to expose her back.

She sucks in a breath, admiring the scratches that adorn her skin. Well, she’s just gonna have to change in the locker rooms when everyone’s gone.

She tugs her hair into a low ponytail and flips her hood up, sighing as she stares at her reflection.

‘ _I’m being stupid. This isn’t gonna happen_.’ Adora thinks to herself.

She leaves the bathroom, ignoring the way her reflection’s eyes betrayed her thoughts.

-

Adora hears a small clanging sound in the kitchen. She raises her fists and creeps down, peeking around the corner.

“Oh! Good morning Adora.”

Adora drops her hands, “Angella! You scared me.”

The woman smiles at her and returns her focus to the pan in front of her. “To be fair, I didn’t think anyone would be up at this time.” She gestures to the clock on the oven, reading 7:48AM.

Adora opens up the fridge, snatching a water bottle. “I wasn’t expecting you and Micah to be back ‘til later.”

“You know him, didn’t want to leave you guys on your own for too long. We beat the traffic early, but he’s taking a nap.”

Adora nods, uncapping the bottle and watching Angella flip a pancake.

“How is Catra, dear?” Angella questions, not sparing a glance.

Adora tilts her head a bit but clears her throat. “Uh, I mean, she’s okay. Good. She was at DT’s with us.”

Angella hums, pouring more batter onto the pan to make another pancake while Adora takes another gulp from her water.

“Is she in your bedroom?”

Water spews out of Adora’s mouth, drenching the floor. She coughs into her arm, hitting her chest a few times.

The woman smiles as she begins stacking pancakes, “Well, that about answers it for me.”

“How did you know?” the blonde asks, scandalized.

“Oh honey, you’ve been living under my roof for nearly five years. You’re not very good at being sneaky unless you have a ball in your hands,” Angella flips another pancake, grinning at her, “That, and you have a hickey.” She gestures vaguely to her neck.

Adora’s face turns beet red and she pulls the strings on her hood, nearly hiding her face. How on EARTH had she missed that?

“Adora.”

The blonde looks up at her mother-figure, who looks over at her with concern as she turns off the stovetop.

“I trust you, but be careful. With yourself and her.”

“I-I know. We’re not- well, I mean, we ARE but not like that. We’re not, uh, together.” Adora manages to stammer out, squirming under Angella’s gaze.

Angella nods slowly, but she doesn’t look convinced. Thankfully, she drops it. “Okay, honey. I trust you,” she repeats, handing a mop to Adora to clean her mess, “And I want the door open when we’re home. I know you can’t get pregnant, but I believe it would be unfair since Glimmer- well, I would rather not hear anything-”

“Yes ma’am!” Adora quickly interrupts, wondering just how much she can blush before she passes out. She wipes the floor, trying to ignore Angella’s amused look.

The two clean their respective messes and serve themselves a couple pancakes each. Adora searches the cabinets for syrup when Angella breaks the silence.

“May I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

Angella pokes her food with a fork, “Her mother isn’t a good one, is she?”

Adora sighs, shutting the cabinet door, “She…isn’t. But how did you know?”

The matriarch shrugs, taking the time to decorate her breakfast with fruit. “Call it a mother’s intuition. But, please, let her know she is always welcome here.”

Adora sits beside her, smiling as she adds her syrup. “Thank you.”  
  


_4th_

“I’m going to kick Mr. Norwyn’s ass.” Mermista grumbles as she takes her seat, stabbing her sushi with her chopsticks.

Seahawk rubs her shoulder, “He scheduled a test for this Friday,” he explains to the rest.

They collectively groan.

“Why do teachers torture us? It’s the first day back!” Glimmer protests, frowning.

“It’s part of their job.” Frosta pipes up.

“Oh hey, Adora, did you get to see Razz?” Perfuma asks the blonde, who nods with a bright smile on her face. She quickly takes out her phone to find the pictures she took.

She didn’t get to visit Razz as often as she would like. When Mara passed, she had wanted to stay with the older woman but she convinced to blonde that she deserved a better guardian. She still made a point to see her as often as she could, and Glimmer and her parents loved having her as part of their family.

“We made a raspberry pie this year!” Adora says as she shows off the photos, some of just the pie and others with Glimmer and herself covered in flour. Some were selfies of her and Razz, the eccentric old woman making goofy faces at the camera.

“I wish I could’ve gone with you guys!” Bow pouted from beside her, “She always makes the best pies!” Her friends nodded, having all visited once before with the exception of the freshman.

Adora takes her phone back, going to put it away when it lit up with a text from Catra.

_‘Meet me in computer room 3b’_

Adora smiles.

-  
  


“Hey Meow Meow.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Calm down, Applesauce. Or is it Applesaucy?”

Catra finally looks over at the blonde leaning against the doorframe, “Will you shut that pretty mouth of yours and come look at these?”

Adora smirks and shuts the door behind her, walking over to where Catra was perched near one of the computers. She bends at the waist, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Wow, Catra, these are really good!” Adora admires the pictures the artist is editing of the arts department.

Catra turns her head, slowly blinking, before planting a kiss on her cheek. “Yeah? You think the layout is okay for now?”

Adora blushes and resists the urge to nuzzle into her, “Definitely. You’re doing great.”

Catra fidgets at the compliment, blushing. “I know,” she says haughtily, waving her hand, “I’ve gotta work some more on this so I figured you could stay and entertain me until I’m done.”

Adora smiles and pulls up a chair next to the brunette, dropping her bag on the floor.

She doesn’t miss Catra’s content smile, nor the soft purr-like noise that escapes her throat.

  
_6th_

“Kyle’s getting better.” Bow says with a smile before chugging the rest of his water.

“He definitely is, but he still seems scared. I wish there was a way to help him get over his fear.” Adora sighs, twirling the cap to her drink in her hands.

Bow sits next to her, so close he nearly sat on one of her legs. His leg is bouncing.

This immediately captures the football captain’s attention. Out of the best friend squad, the boy is the most poised and least clumsy.

She nudges him, “What’s up?”

Bow blushes, scratching his arm, “Well, um, what do you think about prom?”

Adora tried to ignore how her thoughts immediately jump to heterochromatic eyes. “It’s a few months away, but I’m excited to go with everyone! Why?”

Bow spares a glance to the school building, where the cheerleaders are indoors for practice. “Uh, well, I was thinking about asking Glimmer to go. Y’know, like, officially.”

The blonde’s brow furrows for a moment. The three of them attend almost everything together with their group of friends, so why would he have to ask someone to officially-

She leaps off the bench, punching the boy’s arm. “Oh my god Bow! Yes! Do it!!” She pulls him to his feet and into a bone crushing hug.

Bow’s face is practically red but he’s laughing and returns the hug. “I just hope it doesn’t mess up our friendship.”

Adora lets go first, punching his arm again, a little harder this time. “You won’t. And if you need help, I’ve got your back.”

“Thank you.” He grins and picks up his discarded empty bottle. He tosses it in the trash and begins to put his helmet back on. “What about you? Have anyone you wanna take? Maybe someone outside our friends?” He clicks his helmet on.

It’s Adora’s turn to blush and she shoves her head in her helmet quickly to hide her burning cheeks. She’s about to retort when hears commotion on the field. 

“KYLE!” She hears Lonnie screech.

Adora wastes no time running over, leaving Bow and his not-so-subtle suggestion behind.

-

“Hey, Adora.”

The blonde looks at Catra over her coffee cup, quirking a brow.

“Look over my paper of _Cannery Row_ for me?”

Adora sets her cup down, smiling, “Of course.”

Catra smiles right back at her, the warm lighting of the library café reflecting off her eyes brilliantly.

The smile is wiped from her face when her phone buzzes with an alarm. The brunette sighs, swiping away the notification.

“Have to go?” Adora asks, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

“Yeah, I have to be there before she gets home,” Catra explains as she packs up her stuff.

Adora pulls out her keys, “Come on, I’ll drive you back.”

“Not today, Xena. Bad idea.”

The jock’s heart rate picks up, “Why?”

Catra senses her panic and zips up her bag, setting a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that, but…” she leans in close to Adora’s ear and whispers “You’d make me late with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Adora’s eyes widen and she nearly falls out of her chair.

Catra quickly kisses her temple and saunters off, cackling.

Adora buries her face in her hands and squeals.

_7th_

  
Adora is just about to unlock her car when Catra appears next to the driver’s side, shoving the paper into her car through the open window as quickly as she can.

“Wha-”

“Can’t talk, give it back to me in class?” Catra asks, continuously glancing back at the house and bouncing on her feet nervously.

“Of course. Be careful okay?” Adora whispers, shoulders slumping.

The brunette gives another look towards the house before she hops up, balancing herself on the car door and kisses Adora quickly.

She jumps back down and practically sprints back inside.

The jock drives off, trying to calm her rising panic.

_7th_

Adora slams her fist on the ground in frustration. She was so close scoring only to be taken down at the very last second.

They were tied with Timbercats early in the third and she could feel her shoulders starting to ache.

“SON OF A-” Frosta shoots a glance at Micah, “-FUDGE BROWNIE!”

Micah shakes his head, but his foot is tapping nervously. He calls for a timeout and everyone quickly huddles around him.

He’s rattling off a strategy, one Adora knows like the back of her hand. Her eyes drift to the stands, spotting a concerned looking Catra staring right back at her.

Her heart thumps and she can’t help but hype her team up. They break, slapping each other’s backs and spirits high.

Adora gets into position behind Scorpia, taking another look at Catra.

She cracks her knuckles with newfound determination.

-

“Look at you golden girl, you’re practically glowing.” Catra teases as Adora throws her bag in the back and opens the passenger door for the artist.

“I didn’t think we’d pull it off,” Adora smiles, “Am I really glowing?”

“Mhm, like the sun.” Catra gets in, brushing a hand across Adora’s stomach as she gets in.

The jock gets behind the wheel and Catra’s lips immediately seal hers in a hard kiss.

Adora sighs happily when the brunette trails open mouth kisses across her neck, shutting her eyes. “That makes you Icarus right now.”

A nip at her jawline, “Shut up.” Catra kisses her again before leaning back and putting her seatbelt on. “I don’t feel like going home yet.”

Adora pokes Catra’s cheek, giggling at her blushing face before backing out.

-

They sit in the car this time to stay away from the chill of the open field. Adora opens up the sunroof so they can still see the stars.

“How are you?” the blonde turns to her passenger, taking her hand.

Catra sighs and squeezes her hand, leaning her head back to look up at the stars.

“Hey,” Adora gestures towards the backseat and they both crawl over their seats to settle back there. Catra sits on Adora’s lap and immediately claims her lips. She weaves her black painted nails into blonde hair, ruining Adora’s ponytail. The jock pulls her closer, hands on her hips.

Catra pulls back, resting her head against Adora’s. “Sorry, I just-”

“It’s okay.” Adora brushes their noses together, arms encircling her waist. She learned the artist needs some physical anchor before she can open up. “What happened?”

“We got into it, big time.” Catra squeezes her eyes shut, making the blonde’s heart ache.

“She didn’t…?”

“No, she didn’t hit me.” Catra readjusts herself so her head is resting on Adora’s shoulder. “Lots of yelling, though.”

Adora suppresses the anger she feels, kissing the top of her head. “What about?” she murmurs, voice muffled by the curls.

“My future, college, all that stuff. She says I’m just going to waste her money since I’m useless at everything even if I can get in.”

“You _will_ get in, Catra. You’re really smart and so damn talented.” Adora promises.

Catra grabs a fistful of Adora’s hoodie, “Sometimes, I feel like she’s right.”

“She isn’t.” Adora says, tone firm.

“I just-” Catra shudders, “I have to get out of this place Adora. I don’t know what to do. I have to get out.” The fist tightens against the blonde’s chest.

Adora gently tugs at her hand until it releases its hold. She brings it to her cheek and holds it there, pressing a kiss to her wrist. The tension in Catra’s body relaxes.

“You will. You have time and there’s a bunch of ways to help you. Financial aid and scholarships and loans and all that stuff. I can help you apply if you want to.”

Catra picks her head up off Adora’s shoulder, eyes scanning her face as if she’s looking for an excuse to say no.

“That would actually help.” she admits, moving her hand to softly grab hold of the jock’s chin. She pulls her down into a kiss.

When they pull away, something’s shimmering in Catra’s eyes that Adora can place. She blinks and it’s gone.

“Can you drive me back?”

Adora nods and goes to open the door but pauses. “Did you sneak out?”

Catra nods.

“Do you wanna come back with me?”

The brunette bites her lip and thinks for a moment. “I have to get back before eight.”

Adora nods, “I’ll set an alarm and drive you back.”

That something shines in Catra’s eyes again but she smirks, “You just wanna go down on me again.”

Adora laughs and pulls Catra into her chest, growling into her neck. Catra squeals with laughter, fighting her embrace.

Adora wonders if she can feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

  
  


_10th_

“Does Ms. Smith _want_ me to throw hands?”

“It’s not her fault she’s gotta teach this crap.”

“I’ll throw hands with the school board, then. And whoever invented chemistry on top of that.” Catra shuts her textbook and tosses it aside. Adora, who’s leaning against her leg from her seat on the floor, takes it to copy some of Catra’s answers.

The blonde giggles and bumps her shoulder against the brunette’s knee, “Your writing gets more incorrigible with every answer.”

“I’m tired,” Catra explains and sticks her tongue out at her.

“Take a nap then, babe.” Adora continues to jot down notes. It takes Catra’s leg tensing up slightly for her to realize what she said.

Adora internally panics. She blinks a few times, trying to continue copying answer but now the numbers are jumbled and all she can feel is the way Catra’s leg relaxes as she swings them over Adora.

“Fine, but you need to wake me up with enough time.” Catra stretches out on the futon, curling up and facing away from Adora.

The jock lets out a relieved sigh, though her cheeks are still burning. “I’ll set an alarm, don’t worry,” she manages to choke out.

She looks over at Catra for a moment and thinks about how she just put all the blankets in the washer. She shrugs off her varsity jacket and drapes it over the half-conscious artist.

Catra mumbles out her thanks, cheeks tinting red as she dozes off.

Adora tries not to scream, the tips of her ears turning red.  
  


_12th_

Adora seats herself at the lunch table, raising an eyebrow when she sees Glimmer and Frosta arguing.

“Glimmer said a hotdog was a sandwich,” Bow explains for her, rolling his eyes with a grin. The rest of the table ignore the two in favor of complaining about the ridiculous amount of work they have.

“Adora, did you have to do that physics project last year?” Seahawk asks.

Adora nods, mouth full of food.

“Can you help me out with mine?” The boy begs, draping his upper body on the table. Mermista picks up her plate and balances it on his back instead, seemingly undisturbed.

“Of course dude! When it gets closer to May, okay?” Adora smiles at his apparent relief.

Perfuma suddenly giggles, clutching her phone. Everyone turns to her and she blushes, covering her mouth. “Excuse me,” she clears her throat, embarrassed, but her bright smile doesn’t dim. “Scorpia asked me out on another date!” The cheerleader exclaims, earning a chorus of cheers from her friends.

“When are you gonna make it official?” Bow questions excitedly. Adora side-eyes him, only to receive a soft glare from her co-captain. She merely winks at him. Perfuma squeaks, mumbling something about it being ‘too soon’.

“Mermista, dearest, can I sit up now?”

“Nah.”

Adora laughs so hard she snorts.

-

Adora goes to open the art room door but finds it locked. She tilts her head in confusion, giving another experimental tug.

She hears scuffling before the door unlocks and is thrust open. Catra grins at her.

“Hey Adora. Couldn’t wait to see me, hm?”

The blonde rolls her eyes but smiles back. She enters the room and closes the door. “What’d you lock it for?”

“Didn’t want anyone bothering me. You’re okay though.” Catra explains, going back to her painting.

Adora nods and follows her. She admires the piece the artist is working on but notices a covered canvas out of the corner of her eye.

“What’s that one?” Adora nods towards it, seating herself next to Catra.

“Secret project. No touching.” Catra commands, pointing a paintbrush at the blonde, who pouts.

“I can’t get a peek?”

“No more questions.” Catra captures her lips in a sickly sweet kiss that has Adora sighing happily. Catra rests a hand on her thigh.

Adora forgets about the secret canvas.

  
_13th_

“Can you hand me those forceps?” Catra motions towards the table, eyes not straying from their experiment.

Adora passes it over, continuing to fill out their lab report and recording data.

She feels something tug at her ponytail and she looks over at Catra smirking. The blonde hip bumps her with a grin of her own. “Keep your forceps to yourself.”

Catra’s eyes flicker about the room before she leans and whispers, “I thought you liked having your hair pulled.”

Adora’s cheeks color and she steps on Catra’s foot. The brunette lets out a scandalized noise and elbows her arm, which Adora reciprocates.

They’re grinning competitively at each other when their teacher calls Adora over, the classroom’s phone tucked on her shoulder.

The blonde raises an eyebrow at the artist and walks over.

“Adora,” the teacher gives her a soft look, one Adora tilts her head at, “They- well, they need you in the office. You can bring your things with you.”

Adora glances back at Catra, who looks at her with just as much confusion as she feels.

“Uh, okay.” She gathers her things, shoving her book in her bag and heads out.

-

Adora lays in the dark, curled up on her side and facing the wall. Her phone finally stopped buzzing a couple hours ago, but the music in her earbuds still blares loudly.

She finally managed to convince Glimmer to go to her own room, explaining that she needed to be alone for a bit. She most likely kept her door open, knowing her best friend, but Adora had closed her door to her room and the outside world.

She hadn’t cried, only stared blankly at everything since she had gotten home. No amount of bone-crushing hugs from her friends, who had individually stopped by to check on her after practice, made her feel anything. She appreciated their attempts to keep her mind off of everything, but she grew exhausted and retired to bed early.

She checks her phone. Nearly midnight. She sighs and curls up even tighter.

She hears her door open over her music, figuring it was Glimmer checking in. Adora lays still, not wanting her to trouble her further. The door closes and she sighs again.

Her intruder walks over to her side of the bed. Adora looks up and blinks in surprise.

Catra squats down so she would be at eye level with the miserable blonde. Her hand brushes away the jock’s overgrown bangs and her brows knit together in worry.

“Hey, Adora,” she whispers, or at least Adora think she does. She pulls her earbuds out and shuts her music off. Catra keeps a hand on her cheek and she leans into the touch, squeezing her eyes shut.

Catra takes off her jacket- Adora’s own red varsity jacket, she realizes -and drops it on the floor. The artist places a hand on the bed and looks at Adora expectantly. Adora nods and uncurls herself, scooting back to leave space.

Catra slides under the covers and takes Adora’s phone. She lowers the volume and plays a calmer playlist. She hands the blonde one earphone. Adora takes it and places it in her ear as Catra places the other in her own.

The brunette opens her arms and Adora wastes no time scooting down until she can rest her head under Catra’s chin. They wraps their arms around each other and the jock shuts her eyes again, trying to force down the lump in her throat.

Catra kisses her forehead and strokes her back. “I’m sorry, Adora.”

The blonde whimpers.

“It’s okay, amor. Let it out.”

Adora’s resolve cracks and she’s crying into Catra’s neck, clinging to the shorter girl as silent sobs shake her body. She feels like an exploding star, pieces of herself flying everywhere and she can’t pinpoint any one emotion.

Sadness, anger, fear, it all blends together as she grips the brunette tightly, too terrified to let go.

Catra keeps stroking her back, whispering “I’ve got you” until Adora cries herself hoarse.

Razz is terribly ill and there is nothing she can do about it.

  
_14th_

Adora wakes with a start, glancing around the room. She rubs her face and forces herself to sit up. She hears Catra mumble in protest and her grip tightens. She reaches over to where her phone had fallen on the floor and turns it on. She hisses slightly at the blinding light and allows her eyes to adjust.

She winces at the ridiculous amount of unread texts. She ignores them for now, taking a mental note to respond later as she checks the time.

6:34am.

She turns back over and gently nudges Catra’s elbow. She groans in protest but her eyes flutter open.

“Catra.”

“Mmph, yes amor?”

Adora can help the way her heart clenches at Catra’s sleepy voice, but she pushes the feeling away. “It’s almost seven. Your mom-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Catra cuts her off, yawning and burying herself deeper in the pillows.

The blonde can’t find it in her to protest. She drops her phone back on the floor and lays on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Catra grunts softly and shifts. She wraps herself around Adora, nuzzling her cheek and tosses a leg across the blonde’s. 

The punk girl hums softly in Adora’s ear, allowing her to relax and close her eyes.

She recognizes the chorus instantly.

Ribs, of course.

She drifts off to Catra’s humming.

-

She wakes again and yawns. She reaches for Catra’s hand but doesn’t find it. She cracks her eyes open and finds the space beside her empty.

Adora grabs her phone off the floor again, unsurprised that her red jacket is no longer there and checks the time. Glimmer sent her a lengthy text, letting her know that she would personally kick Adora’s ass if she even attempted to go to school or practice. The blonde felt herself smile, the waves of sadness calming for just a bit.

She gets up and throws on a hoodie, figuring she should at least attempt to eat the breakfast Angella left in the fridge for her. She’s about to open her door when something on her bookshelf catches her eye.

It’s Catra’s bracelet, the one she had gifted her. She reads the little note attached to it.

 _‘For strength.’_ it read.

Adora feels her eyes prick with tears again, but she smiles. She slides it on her wrist and heads out.

  
_16th_

Adora stretches her legs across Bow and Glimmer’s laps, snatching another slice of pizza.

Angella and Micah has left yesterday. Both were quick to call off work to be there for Razz. Adora and Glimmer were stuck home for the week since they couldn’t miss that much class.

Adora simmered in anger quietly while Glimmer had yelled up a storm. Surely the school would make an exception, but of course they didn’t. Both of them had begged and begged but Glimmer’s parents made the tough decision to refuse.

Adora had waited until the anger built up past her limit before going to the gym. She nearly ripped the punching bag in half when she was done.

The thought made the blonde clench her fist and she took a wolfish bite out of her pizza.

Bow came over early and they were attempting to watch every Nicholas Cage movie. They were all terrible and helped distract the girls from their obvious grief.

“Adora slow down, you’re gonna choke!” Glimmer warns the blonde, throwing a piece of popcorn at her face.

Adora responded by shoving yet another slice in her mouth, making Bow burst out laughing.

The girls join in, only stopping when Adora nearly coughs out a slice of pepperoni.

They settle down and the blonde grabs her soda, fiddling with the cap for a moment.

“I never knew my birth parents.”

Bow and Glimmer blink in surprise. The cheerleader lowers the volume. It was rare for their friend to talk about her past.

“Did you ever want to?” Bow asks tentatively, patting her arm.

“No. For whatever reason, they didn’t want me.” Adora takes a sip of her drink to blink away tears.

Glimmer gets up and sits beside her, wrapping an arm around the taller girl’s waist.

“We want you, Adora. You’re a part of our family.” Glimmer commands, squeezing her softly.

“And you have me, Perfuma, Mermista, Seahawk, Frosta, everyone.” Bow wraps his arm around her shoulders and smiles, “We’re all your family and we all love you. We’re not going anywhere.”

Adora allows her tears to fall. She pulls them both into a hug.

“I love you guys!” she exclaims through her cries, and her two best friends hug her even tighter.

-

“What’s Razz like?” Catra whispers, nudging Adora’s arm.

She had snuck in nearly a half hour ago, slipping into bed with a wide awake Adora. They lay on their backs, side by side, staring at the painted stars on the ceiling.

“Like no one you’ve ever met before.” The blonde smiles fondly at the mention of the elderly woman. “She’s a little crazy to people who don’t get her. Her memory is a little hazy, but she’s still driven and wise. She just has a funny way of going about it. I’ve learned all the important life stuff through baking pies.”

Catra smiles, hand brushing Adora’s to let her know she was still listening.

“She makes me feel like her own flesh and blood, like I’ve always had a place with her before she met me. She’s never treated me like anything less than family, even if she calls me ‘Mara’ sometimes.”

Catra giggles at that, causing Adora to smile. She turns her head, nudging the brunette.

“I think she’d really like you.” Adora whispers.

Catra turns her head, meeting her gaze.

Then she’s kissing her. Hard, desperate, and full of the same urgency as their first kiss.

When they break apart, the smile Catra gives her takes her breath away

They lace their hands together and stare back up at the ceiling.

Adora feels her heart skip despite the sadness.

-

The shifting of her bed wakes Adora. She doesn’t get up, instead watching as Catra stretches before getting off her bed completely.

Adora stays quiet as Catra tosses the shirt she discarded back on and shimmies back into her jeans. She slides her phone in her pocket and plugs Adora’s in to charge.

She snatches a piece of paper and pen from the jock’s desk and quickly scribbles down something. She places the note on her bookshelf and shoves on her leather jacket. She takes a step towards the door then pauses.

The punk girl glances at Adora, who quickly shuts her eyes. She only opens them again when she hears movement. To her surprise, Catra quickly snatches Adora’s varsity jacket and drapes it across her shoulders. Only then does she head out.

Adora counts to sixty before getting out of bed and picking up the note. She flicks on her fairy lights and reads it.

_‘Had to go. I’ll text you.’_

Adora turns off the lights and climbs back into bed, cradling the note to her chest with a soft smile.

_20th_

The blonde yawns as she steps into the locker room. Morning gym class had wiped her out more than she expected.

“Are you okay, Adora?” Scorpia asks after she pops her locker open.

The football captain shrugs, shoving her gym clothes in her locker. “I’ll be alright. Just tired.”

Netossa frowns, leaning against her locker as she watches the blonde redo her ponytail. “You don’t wanna skip? I can ask Spinny. We can take you out for tacos, pet some dogs.”

Adora shakes her head with a laugh, shutting and locking her stuff up. “Thanks guys, but I’m okay. Just a lot right now, y’know?”

Her teammates nods, the taller of the two rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah, wildcat told me not to bug ya so much about it, but I’m worried about ya cap.”

Both Netossa and Adora whirl around. “She did?” the blonde asks.

“Uh-huh, told us to give ya some space. Said it real nice, too.”

Netossa watches Adora’s cheeks color and smirks.

“Thanks Scorpia. And she’s been…pretty cool.” Adora admits, biting her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot.

Scorpia immediately lights up, clasping her hands together. “Does that mean you guys are pals?”

“I guess so.” Adora puts her foot up on the edge of the bench and ties her shoe, just so her hands have something to do.

Netossa pretends not to notice that it was tied just a second ago.

Scorpia claps her hands, “Great! She definitely needs more friends and if she’s opening up, I can bring her to more group stuff!” The tall girl is practically beaming.

“Doesn’t hurt that she’s hot, too.” Netossa says, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Adora’s foot slips off the bench and she nearly face plants on the floor. 

Her teammates erupt in laughter.

-

“Ms. Randor, great to see you again.” Ms. Smith says as she passes her and Catra’s table. Adora gives her a smile in return.

“Is it supposed to be this teal color?” Catra asks, squinting at their solution.

Adora turns her attention towards it, checking the instructions. “It’s supposed to be more green I think.”

Catra groans and grabs the experiment to throw it out safely while Adora rereads the instructions, filling out answers where she can.

Catra places the beaker back on the lab table and looks over the jock’s shoulder.

“I was supposed to add the vinegar first.” Catra concludes, bumping her head on Adora’s shoulder as she yawns.

“I can measure the stuff out this time?” Adora asks, immediately missing the warmth as Catra moves away. 

“Not a chance, blondie. You’ll spill everything,” Catra wiggles her fingers as she starts measuring out the liquid, “You know how talented these hands are.”

Adora breaks into a fit of giggles, blushing so hard she ducks into her hoodie.

“You’re awful.”

“You love it.”

Adora doesn’t respond, ignoring the way her heart jumped in her throat as she continues reading the instructions.

-

Adora stands in one of the many lines in the cafeteria, texting Angella for updates for the fifth time that hour when she feels arms wrap around her from behind.

She looks over her shoulder only to find Perfuma’s head resting against her own.

“Scorpia told me to give you some space but I just couldn’t help it,” the cheerleader explains, squeezing her tighter, “I just really had to hug you.”

Adora smiles, leaning back into the embrace a bit, “It’s okay.”

When she lets go, the football captain turns to face her.

“How are you doing?” Perfuma questions, clasping her hands together. Adora just shrugs in response.

“Let’s go sit? I’m not that hungry.” Adora admits after a moment. The taller of the two looks at her skeptically but nods and leads them to their table.

“I’m so sick of math.” Frosta complains as Adora slides into her seat next to Glimmer.

“Why don’t you get tutor?” Bow asks in between bites of his pizza.

Frosta stares at the boy with a horrified look, causing the table to erupt in laughter.

The swarming sea of sadness that flows in Adora’s heart begins to calm.

-

The art room door unlocks, revealing Catra one again covered in paint. She’s wearing the same over-sized white shirt that serves as an artist’s apron.

“Hey Adora.”

“Again?” Adora questions when she enters the room, gesturing towards the door.

“Yeah yeah, quite complaining.” Catra shuts the door again and removes the shirt, throwing it inside one of the cabinets.

Adora seats herself on one of the stools. She looks over at the covered canvas but tries to avert her eyes.

Catra notices. “Don’t you dare.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“Just a peek?”

Catra sits on the blonde’s lap, kissing her softly.

“I’ll show you sometime, but not yet.”

Adora nods, a little distracted by the way Catra’s biting her lip and studying her.

“How is she?” the brunette asks, toying with Adora’s ponytail.

The jock sighs, “Still in the hospital, but Micah said it’s not as severe as before. I’m staying hopeful.”

Catra nods and takes her hand, brushing her wrist. “You’re wearing it?”

Adora smiles fondly at the bracelet. “Yeah, sorry, I meant to give it back earlier-”

“No it’s okay.” Catra brings their hands up, playing with the bracelet with a soft smile, “I meant for you to wear it. You need more strength than I do right now.” The artist stares at the blonde, slowly blinking.

Adora smiles, one where her brows softly knit together and one corner of her mouth lifts higher than the other. She pulls Catra in, kissing her until their lips are bruised and she’s breathing hard.

Catra brushes their noses together, resting her forehead against Adora’s.

“Do you want to stay or skip?”

“Stay.”

They get ten more minutes of pure bliss until noises in the hallway break them apart.

_23rd_

She feels warm hands gently prodding her back. Adora turns, wrapping her arms around the small artist and nuzzles her nose in her messy hair.

“Hey.” Catra whispers shakily.

“Hi.”

“I could use a story.”

Adora nods, pausing her strokes on Catra’s back and wriggling off the bed and getting up. She feels Catra’s nails pierce her arm, a soft beg to stay.

“I’m right here. Just gonna grab something really quick okay?”

The nails retract and Adora quickly grabs something off the top of her bookshelf, brushing off the dust that collected there. She’s quick to hop back in bed with her back against the bed frame. She lifts her arm in a silent beckoning. Catra snuggles up against her side and lays her head on the jock’s chest. She smiles as Adora reads the title of the well-loved book.

“Where the Wild Things Are.”

As Adora reads aloud, Catra gently traces each illustration gently with her nail.

“Oh please don’t go—we’ll eat you up—we love you so,” Adora reads, kissing the top of the other’s head who hums in response, moving her hand to trace the lines of Adora’s wrist instead.

Catra falls asleep, one hand splayed on the jock’s stomach and the other holding her hand.

_26th_

“I’m cutting you off, Randor. That’s your third cup.” Catra gestures to the coffee cup, brow raised.

“This one’s hot chocolate! Leave me alone.” Adora quips back, blowing away the steam and going to take a sip.

The brunette rolls her eyes and snatches the cup, earning a exasperated noise from the jock.

“Calm down. You’re going to burn your mouth if you drink it now.”

Adora places a hand on her chest, a small, shy smile tracing her lips. “Aww, you care about me?”

Catra rolls her eyes for the second time and sets the drink down. “Shut up and do your work, dummy.”

They finish their work in silence, pausing only to take sips of Adora’s hot chocolate.

Catra licks her lips after each one, and Adora does her best not to get completely distracted.

Adora stretches her arms above her head after the last question, enjoying the satisfying pop her back gives. She rolls her shoulders out and notices the punk girl stopped packing her things to look at her. The blonde flexes her arms experimentally and Catra drops her notebook.

“Did Angella and Micah get back?” Catra asks, looking away to shove the rest of her things in her bag.

“Yeah, they got back pretty late though. I was asleep otherwise I would’ve texted you,” the blonde explains, gathering up her things.

Catra shrugs her bag on and tosses the empty cup away. “How are they?”

“They’re staying strong for me and Glimmer, but I can tell they’re worried. But Razz isn’t getting worse so that’s good.” Adora does her best to smile.

They head out of the library’s café. Adora fiddles with the straps of her bag and toes the ground.

“Are you uh, coming to the game this week?”

“I’ll have to check my insanely busy schedule.”

Adora nods dejectedly only for Catra to laugh and give her a shove towards her car.

“Of course I’m coming, idiot. You’re playing right?” Catra gives her a wink and saunters off before the dumbstruck jock can answer.

Adora gets in her car, and rests her head against the wheel, forcefully swallowing the stupid butterflies in her chest.

  
_29th_

  
Everyone is tangled up with someone and so Adora passes to the only person open.

Kyle.

‘Please don’t panic, Kyle.’ Adora thinks as she’s tackled by the Snakemen defenseman. ‘Please please please please’

Kyle, of course, panics.

Adora struggles against the opposing player, watching as her teammate stands frozen on the turf. Several of Snakemen’s players turn their attention towards him and scramble to stop him.

Against all odds, he bolts.

Adora watches as he sprints boldly past everyone, outrunning the three players gunning it towards him. The team captain tightens her grip on the player that tackled her, shoving and holding him back as Kyle continues down the field.

40 yards. 35 yards. 30 yards. 20 yards. 15 yards-

The horn and whistles blow, signaling the end of the game.

Adora lets go and sprints as fast as she can, barreling into Kyle along with Lonnie and Seahawk.

“KYLE YOU BEAUTIFUL MORON!” Lonnie yells, lifting the boy up into a hug. The rest of the team join in, slapping Kyle on the back or bumping helmets.

“YOU’RE A FUCKING ATHLETE BABY!” Netossa screams, joining Rogelio and hoisting Kyle up on their shoulders.

The team cheers, running back over to Micah with an embarrassed but proud Kyle waving the football in his hand.

Amidst the chaos, Adora catches a flashing light from the stands.

She grins and winks when she spots Catra, camera in her hands and a big smile on her face.

-

Adora shuts her trunk, wiping her hands on her sweatpants.

“Hey Adora.”

The jock turns and pulls Catra into her arms. The brunette half heartedly fights her off while laughing.

“Please tell me you caught some good pictures of that!” Adora practically squeals, hopping up and down.

Catra laughs and nods, gesturing to her camera bag. “They need to be edited, but I’ll show them to you when they’re done.”

Adora nods and opens the passenger door, allowing the punk girl to slide in.

The second she’s in the car, Catra’s lips are on hers. Adora pulls her as close as she can by the back of her neck and Catra lets out a soft moan.

Adora breaks the kiss, mentally filing that reaction for later.

“Wanna come to get pancakes with me? I mean, the team. All of us. We’re all meeting up there. For food. Scorpia brought Entrapta so, y’know.” Adora stammers out, biting her lip to keep anymore words from spilling out.

Catra giggles, pecking her cheek and clicking her seatbelt on. “As long as you’re paying.”

The blonde grins and throws her car in reverse, trying to ignore how much this feels like a date.

-

Later, when the whole team is practically in tears laughing over something Frosta said, Adora looks at Catra only to find her staring right back.

Scorpia pays for Catra, insisting that she wanted to be a good friend.

Catra ends up leaving with Scorpia, leaving Adora to walk back to her car alone.

She drives back home, listening to the radio.

She realizes her smile never faded the entire time.

  
_30th_

Adora shoots out of bed, staring at her hands.

She finally, finally understands.

All those swirling emotions, her heartache, the way she loses focus, her determination to be better, the way the stars seemed to shine brighter.

Silence always bothered her. She always felt the need to fill it, with a joke or awkward small talk, but with Catra, it was nice.

It was nice to just _exist_ with Catra.

She understands what Razz taught her all those years ago.

She checks her phone, cringing a bit at the way the light shines in the darkness of her room. It’s nearing midnight, but she knows she has to say something _now_ before she loses her nerve.

She’s pacing in front of her bed, trying to pump herself up. She throws a few jabs in the air, hopping from one foot to the other.  
She stares at the bracelet still wrapped around her wrist.

She takes a deep breath as she scrolls through her contacts, pressing ‘call’ and waiting.

Catra picks up.

“Hey, um, I know it’s late, but do you think maybe you could sneak out tonight?”

  
  
_31st_

Adora’s waiting in the middle of Mystacor’s football field, tracing constellations with her eyes and doing her best to keep her breaths even.

“Hey, Adora.”

The blonde turns to find Catra standing behind her, hands shoved in her jacket— Adora’s jacket— pockets. She’s staring, her expression gentle.

Adora holds her hand out and Catra takes it, standing beside her and they turn to look at the stars together.

“Are you okay?” the artist asks after a moment.

Adora nods.

“How’s Razz?”

“She’s actually doing better. They wanna keep her in the hospital for a bit longer, but it’s not worsening.” Adora’s heart clenches at Catra’s concern for her family.

“That’s good,” Catra leans against her, “What’d you call me here for then, Xena?”

“Um, the stars,” Adora responds a little too quickly, “It’s a clear night tonight. They’re really bright.”

They continue to stare at the sky, Adora’s heart is racing, threatening to hammer out of her rib cage and bare itself.

She takes a deep breath and retraces the constellations again. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Draco, Cepheus, Cassiopeia. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Draco, Cepheus, Cassiopeia. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor-

She glances down at their joined hands, catching the glinting silver on her wrist.

She lets go and gently tugs Catra in front of her, keeping hold of her small wrist as she takes the bracelet off her own. She slides it onto Catra’s, adjusting it for a better fit.

They stare at each other. Adora can tell she’s looking at Catra the same way she looks at the stars.

“Catra, I love you.”

She feels the brunette’s hand freeze.

“I’m sorry, just, fuck,” Adora blinks to get her words in order, “You don’t have to say it back or even feel the same. This was supposed to be a no strings deal so I get it if you want to end things or never see me again and that’s okay, b-but I just needed to tell you. I just- You deserve to know.”

Catra pulls her hand away and Adora can hear the way her own heart split clean in half.

Before she can start apologizing, Catra’s hands are on her arms. She stands on her toes, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Adora… I can’t say it. I can’t say it back,” she whispers, dropping back on her feet.

The blonde nods, hoping she isn’t shaking. “It’s okay,” she croaks out.

“No, dummy, I want- I want to-” Catra squeezes her eyes shut, unused to being direct.

Adora notices the struggle and pulls her in a bit closer. “What is it that you want?”

Catra opens her eyes and stares up at Adora with the softest expression she’s ever seen. “I want you. I want to be with you.”

“Wait, what?”

“I swear to _god_ , Adora…”

“No no I just mean, are you sure?”

That gets a small smile out of Catra and she moves her hands to rest on the jock’s chest. “I know I’m no good at feelings, but it’s stupid to pretend like we don’t have any for each other and,” she looks up again, heterochromatic eyes filled with so much depth Adora can’t help but fall into them, “if there’s anyone I wanna try this with, it’s you.”

Adora is sure her soul left her body.

She pulls Catra closer and captures her lips, closing her eyes and allowing herself to feel nothing but the love she’s been hiding. Catra grips her hoodie, sighing into Adora’s mouth and the blonde is sure this is it.  
  


  
  


This is exactly what Razz taught her about soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah
> 
> I’m working on an art piece inspired by this fic. I’ll most likely be posting it on my art instagram @twos.days if y’all wanna check that out.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment, I love hearing what you guys think!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one <3
> 
> EDIT 8/6/20: I’m not abandoning this story! Terribly sorry for the long wait but life got really busy. Thank you all again for your support ❤️ I’m working as hard as I can on chapter 7!!!


	7. Authors Note - Not a new chapter sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess I’m sorry

August 28th

Heya friends. I know I’m gonna get a lot ‘what the fuck’s but I didn’t wanna leave y’all hanging. This also isn’t gonna be formatted very well because I’m typing this out on my phone, so my bad for that.

There hasn’t been an update in a while (duh) and I wanted to shed a bit of light on that.

So ya boi has depression, as well as anxiety and ptsd. Lately my mental health has been kicking my ass. I’m pretty chill with it, since I’ve been working hard on myself for a couple years now. I’ve been able to myself out of my depressive episodes quite a few times which is something I’m proud of.

However lately I’ve been feeling very off. I’m sure those of you who experience the same know that creeping feeling of “oh no here it comes”. I’ve been feeling that for weeks now and it’s really affecting me. I just can’t do the things I love while feeling paranoid y’know?

I’m sure you’re saying well Twos that sucks but what does all this mean?  
Well first and foremost, I’m okay. I know myself well enough to know that I WILL get through this with enough time! Second, and this breaks my heart, I’ll be putting this story on hiatus for a while longer. I don’t know how long, but I doubt it’ll be more than most five haha.

I really love writing this story but I’m so stuck right now that some days I can only type a sentence. Thank you all so so much for your patience with me!

Now for little bit of good news!

I have still been writing. I have a good timeline and I know every key feature in the next chapters. Some I even have written out! It’s a slow go on this next one but I’m still trying my best!

Second, and I’m sure many of you have come from Instagram, I commissioned an amazing artist (@illplnt on Instagram PLEASE check her out!!!!) for a piece based on this fic and she did such a beautiful job! Please show her some love by liking or commenting on her posts and following her! She created a boxing AU for catradora and it’s really awesome!

Lastly, I got my first tattoo last week. I’ll be posting a pic of it on my art Instagram (@twos.days). I got The Heart tattooed on my chest just like Adora because I’m a gay fool! I still reread your comments. Even thought I haven’t responded, please know I read them and it gives me motivation to keep on trucking.

October 6th

haha so, here I am again.

If you’re confused, I wrote the statement above back in August. This new note is being typed out here on good ol ao3 in real time.

I’m sure you’re like oh nO OH NO but before ya panic I’ll say I’m still committed to this fic!!! I wrote chapter 8, 9, and the ending and have several scenes written and edited for chapters 10-12.

Now, for the elusive _Chapter 7 - February_...

It’s, well, bad.

So bad that I scrapped the whole thing. The outline, the draft, the edited portions, all bad. I wasn’t proud of it, it kept pushing and hoping it would turn out okay and it really wasn’t.

A little bit of a spoiler, it’s more fluffy than the rest. It rests between a filler and a progressive chapter, and those are hard for me to capture correctly.

But I promise you it’s coming. I wanna see this story to the end just like y’all do!

So Twos, you say, what the fuck is gonna happen now? What’s keeping you from writing? Are you okay? Are you going to disappear again?

Well my friends I can answer all of those things now.

Firstly, I’m going to have to beg for your patience again. I’m not gonna lie and tell you that it’s not stressful trying to write something on par with the other chapters. I’m genuinely scared I won’t match the hype this has gotten (so many kudos!!!!). I’m so honored and so terrified that chapter 7 will disappoint you all, but I can promise with everything in me that you’ll wanna stick around for the end!

Second, to be vague, a new project of mine is keeping me from writing. On top of other life stuff, my brain kicked my creative ass into gear when I heard this one song and it’s all I can think about. Shoutout to all my fellow artists who have a million WIPs because your brain won’t just _shut the hell it mouth_.

Last two things; yes, I’m okay. As an old pal once told me, life throws you curveballs and sometimes all you can do is duck. It got me down for a bit but I’m much better now! Thank you so much to those who reached out to me on tumblr or instagram these last few months. I will try my best to update you guys as much as I can on my tumblr (@twosgays). If you ever wanna chat (or tell me to hurry up), I’m usually on my instagrams (@tues.bae and the art account, @twos.days).

I wanna again apologize for taking so damn long. I do all my art stuff in my free time and despite my insomnia, there’s not enough hours in a day to get to all of it.

All that said, I’m going to push myself to write chapter 7 to the best of my abilities. I unfortunately can’t give you a timeframe, because I don’t even know. But my goal is to get it out this year. I’m genuinely sorry I can’t give y’all more good news.

Thank you all, again, so so much for your patience. I’m just one idiot going about life and it means the world to me that people enjoy this fic as much as I do. I never expected it to get many reads, much less kudos or comments. I can’t even begin to express my gratitude, but thank you all a million times over.

I’ll be back soon, my friends. Thank you!


End file.
